Retribution
by Lotus Curtiss
Summary: Takaya is dead set on getting retribution from Naoe, even if it means Naoe has to beg for it. -Contains YAOI! EXTREME Mature content inside! If you think you stomach this, then enter at your own risk. Not suited for those under the age of 18.- lol enjoy you crazies. Check out the bonus story! -More to come...
1. Retribution

**Retribution**

By: Lotus Curtiss

(Michelle)

Naoe softly gazed at Takaya, feeling his Master's spirit with in him, the beauty of his essence.

**"What are you staring at?" **He jumped at the question to find a hard glare being returned back to him.

Naoe had stared too long, longer than he really intended. He opened his mouth but closed it, what could he say?

Takaya eyes became more solid. **"Speak Naoe."**

**"I..."**

**"Never mind."** He was cut off with the curt command, it was a irritated tone as the eyes turned from him. Naoe had made Takaya mad. **"I know what it is."**

Naoe shifted his face so it was no longer facing the teen. He hid a sigh, a heavy one at that, it took all of his strength not to make it audible. Things had changed between him and Takaya, the other male would ignore him until he talked. After the final battle, Kagetora's spirit had retreated into the teens heart to recover the energy lost, sleeping soundly but he left the memories from four hundred years ago behind. Takaya had to accept the memories as his for Kagetora had decided to live peacefully along side Takaya's own spirit, working with him. Takaya could feel them both beginning to meld into one and it took a few weeks to be able to keep his own personality still alive and in check.

Silenced passed for an hour between the two as they watched the sun sink on the horizon. Naoe contemplated rather to call out to his Master by name or address him in his current body. The latter choice it was. **"Takaya?"** He was returned with an aggravated groan that sounded like the word 'what?' **"Are you thirsty?"**

It became deathly quiet, even the birds in the trees stopped their lullabies and the cicadas hushed in the last evening heat. **"No."** The boy was still mad.

Naoe could feel the restlessness emanating from Takaya. **"I apologize for staring, I am sorry." **The tension died, not a whole lot, just some. **"And for the years between us four hundred years ago."** Naoe had to swallow his pride.

Again, silence ruled. **"If you say that I am your Master, you would obey every word?"**

**"Yes."**

**"That I am Takaya as well, will you obey me"**

**"Yes. You both are one." **He began to wonder where these questions were leading.

**"Will you give me retribution?"**

**"Yes."** It was quiet again as the last of the sun vanished behind the hill.

**"Remove your jacket and shoes then sit with your back to the railing." **Takaya didn't bother to look, he didn't even move as he heard the jacket and shoes being removed. **"Close your eyes and open your mouth, don't even move when you hear and feel unusual things."**

Naoe felt something slide over his eyes and a hard object being placed inside his mouth that became securely tied behind his head. One sound was clear, cuffs clicking closed on his wrists above his head. When he could no longer sense the movements of Takaya, shock settled in. He couldn't see and a gag ring filled his mouth.

**"This is your retribution to me, Naoe."** The voice was a purr, a mixture of ecstatic and pleasure at the sight before him.

He could only nod, he did indeed owe, had to pay for the things he had caused long ago. Naoe could feel his shirt slowly open up, the tie had been moved upward and was now used as a choking device that kept the back of his neck to the bars. He reminded himself not to move his head, if he did, he wouldn't be able to breath. The smooth sensation of leather slipped under his chin and he willed his crown to try to go through the bars as he was brought to look up into blackness and he could picture Takaya's face. The teens face hard as stone, his eyes solid like cold steel. **"Drop your pride. it won't suit you in this situation."** Naoe strangled a yes through the gag, it came out short winded, the tie clearly applying a little pressure.

The leather slid down the throat and rested at the top of his sternum. Naoe willed himself not to move, waiting, anticipating as he took long breathes against the tie. As he questioned the time, it came, fast. A burn ripped across his chest as his spine pressed into the bars, a reaction to the sting. He gasped and caught the next wind of air. He had to will himself still, anticipating but he couldn't see when the next would come. The sharp sting of leather came again, the pain blossoming in the wake. Naoe willing himself still and to anticipate as he caught his next breathe but soon they came too fast and he found it hard to catch a full breath and could only manage small gulps.

Takaya forced the riding whip to bring Naoe's head back up. **"Will you not drop that pride as I told you too?"** Naoe wheezed a yes but Takaya wasn't convinced and he struck the whip lateral across the chest, over the nipples. A sorry was forcibly gasped out.

**"I will aid you to drop it then."** A low click and Naoe froze as his mouth was filled, he could smell Takaya's scent in his nose and the detergent coming from the shirt. His uvula tickled and the taste of skin ran along his tongue. **"I'll let you lick to your hearts content."**

Naoe gave a shuddered breath, slow and began to move his tongue. Trying to feel the pulsating object that dominated his cavern. Naoe wrapped his tongue around it, it was throbbing with each lick. He found himself wanting more of the taste, the flavor assaulting his pallet and mind. With what little head movement he could do, Naoe tasted as much as he could but came to a stop when Takaya gripped him by his pale hair. **"I can tell that you want drop that pride and I will help you along."**

Naoe's head went back against the bars as the pulsating object soon moved, reaching into the back of his throat. Becoming faster and deeper, smearing the taste into his tongue, branding it so he wouldn't forget. It took strength to remember to breathe when he could. A sudden grunt and a liquid spilled into his throat, coating on the way down but some came up and onto his tongue. **"Clean it."** Naoe swallowed what he could, finding it difficult since he couldn't close his mouth and licked the object in his mouth clean.

**"Well now, what is this?"** The whip pressed into his crotch. **"Is this a sign that you have dropped your pride?"**

Takaya smirked at the grunt.

Thumbs pressed into the pink circles on Naoe's chest and he garbled from the sensitivity, even long after being whipped there. The fondling of assault moved into pinching and pulling that he panted at and the sensation of wetness followed. Groaning at the biting and licking and sucking. **"I want to see the look in your eyes but, it is not time, a little longer then I'll remove the blindfold."**

Takaya removed Naoe's belt. **"You must be uncomfortable, as your Master, surely if you ask for it, I'll continue."**

**"Puh...ghive...eh...lahse..."**

**"I'm sorry. Come again?"** Naoe repeated but the metal ring cut into his gums. **"Hmm...if I remove this from you, maybe you will speak better."** A hand snaked about and removed the ring. **"What is it?"**

**"Please give me release, My Master." **Naoe rasped out, not even bothering to rework his jaw into place once the offending object was gone.

**"Since you asked." **Takaya unbuttoned then unzipped and removed the first layer and Naoe bit into his lip as the cold seeped path the cloth and hit him. **"Maybe the early evening chill is a bit too early."** The teen remarked but continued to remove the second object.

**"Cold..."** Naoe shuddered and went to close his legs.

**"Stop, My Vassal. Keep your knees apart."** The whip was pressed into the juncture and the older complied, spreading his legs even wider, baring the humiliation, thinking that his Master had gone through far worse when he forced himself so suddenly on him, four hundred years ago, every night multiple times. Shame crashed down on him. How has his Lord continued to carry himself past the four walls of the room as he had acted like nothing was wrong. He deserved this humiliation and shame.

**"Please do your worse to me, My Lord."** Naoe begged.

**"You have let go of that pride then and I will give you what you ask."** Takaya took the belt and pressed the member into Naoe's stomach and tightened it. The man groaned but the whip had began its lengthy stroke, up and down. Circling here and there, sometimes a gentle tap that was a little to hard at the tip and feathering at the balls.

The older moaned, the sensation of leather ceased and he could feel himself agonize over the inability to release. **"Not yet."** Goosebumps crawled up his skin at the sharp order.

**"Now, slide your hips foreword, whoop's, looks like you can't go any further with this around your neck."** The tie was undone and soon Naoe was hanging by the cuffs.** "Well then. Get these wet."** Fingers were shoved into his mouth and he licked them, coated them till he was sure they dripped.

The man winced at the pain that intruded and shocks of pleasure soon rode over, each digit moved like a single entity, searching, searching. Searching. His back arched when they hit a pleasure center. Unable to contain his voice, he cried at each rub inside him. It was more than good, it felt awesome. His breathing labored but he whined when they vanished.

**"I'll not let you have the gentle end of the stick like you never gave me." **Takaya forced himself inside, but he didn't wait and moved, enjoying the yelps coming from his Vassal. The Lord sped his pace along, hitting deeper and harder than the last. **"This is your retribution Naoe."**

**"Yes...My Lord..." **Pain gave way and he was moaning, fingers and a mouth teased the red chest and even redder nipples. His face flushed over with humiliation and pleasure. **"Give, me more, please, My Lord." **The older man begged and whined as he could feel himself climax but couldn't release, the belt too tight, over and over again. **"Takaya...can I..."**

**"No."** He earned a hard bite on his neck, blood being drawn, a red trail rolling down the skin, its path cut off and smeared onto both chest's. Amid the blackness he could see stars shooting by when the little gland was slammed into, sending him over the edge. The blindfold was removed. **"You are so erotic looking right now. The shame suits you."** He kissed Naoe hard on the mouth, battling till he was the victor. He pulled on the bottom lip and nipped it too. Takaya gave a smile of domination and Naoe flushed even deeper in color.

The smaller male's fingers went to the buckle. **"Do you want it?"**

**"Yes, My Lord." **Drool rolled down his chin.

**"Then show me your humiliation amidst this retribution Naoe."** He unfastened the buckle and Naoe nearly feinted as he ejaculated, the pressure too much from his member, his eyes rolled back and his mouth gaping wide. A massive sigh of moaning and relief escaped him.

Takaya gave a few more hard pumps and gave with a grunt, spilling his own hot seed into the man. He collapsed onto the chest below him, his own breathing labored and he savored the others heart beat.

**"My Lord...my hands, I can't feel them."** Aware, Takaya quickly moved to unlock them. Blood seeped from where the metal had chaffed and cut into the skin and he licked at them. Naoe wrapped his arms around the others body. **"I believe I have not yet fully atoned and more retribution is in order, my Lord."**

**"I see, now you know what I have felt and what I went through, the abuse and humiliation."**

**"Device's of the future surely have evolved from our time."** He laughed at the toys that were now discarded.

**"They sure have Naoe."** The Lord kissed him and they laid there in their after glow for a while, soaking in the others body warmth and smell of sex that permeated the air toxically.

**"My Lord, maybe when..."** He stopped at the hand on his mouth.

**"When I decide and when is the time and when I am ready, until then, My Dear Vassal-I will take the top. Address me by Takaya or Kagetora. We are one in the same person now. Our spirits live side by side, coexisting. I am him and he is me. Our memories of the past and that of the present is our history."** Kagetora smiled brightly. **"It is the same for you, My Love."**

An expression of shock washed over him and he smiled. **"That it is, My Lord. I love you."**

**"That I know too well."** Takaya pressed him into the floor and kissed him hard, his hands moving to begin another round. **"This time, I will love you gently and show you the real meaning of love."**

The chirps of grasshoppers filled the night air as the stars twinkled over head. the moon smiled upon the lovers, bathing them in silver pale light through the window.

* * *

**Funny Section!**

Me: So, what do you think? Its great right?

Takaya: *board look*

Naoe: *Turns with a blush* It's...

Me: Yes?

Kagetora: How cute. This surely will get top reviews.

Me: Really?

Takaya: Finally, some payback. They say that memories with a bad event can be painful.

Me: Well, I am not the one having sexual intercourse above the line there.

Naoe: *Nose bleed*

Me: Aww, look, he's being shy!

Kagetora: Naoe, do you really want to go another round?

Naoe: *Feints from blood loss*

Me: You should take that as a yes.

Takaya: He is out like a light, guess its time to get on it.

Naoe: *Lies on the floor from said blood loss*

Me: You should, I'll leave you two be then! *Closes the door* Later love birds!

* * *

Please, please give your reviews! Any feed back is appreciated! Love you guys! Laters and keep reading my stuff! Its awesome!


	2. Moonlight Watcher

**Moonlight Watcher**

By: Lotus Curtiss

(Michelle)

He breathed in, the pain was no longer there. Weeks of this and Naoe had finally given in when ever he saw his Master go for the cuffs. The belt squeezed tightly around his waist, cutting off the edge of release. The sensation was overwhelming and drove him mad at each climax but he couldn't show it. This time he was on his hands and knees, a bar, the cold metal pressing into his stomach as another kept him cuffed. His Master had gotten used to the toys that this world provided and used them on him every night.

**"Kagetora, please, I want too..."** The smooth sensation as leather slid its way up an inner thigh then rubbed the sacks hanging between.

**"Not till I say you can, Naoe."** The dark voice made him shiver.

Foot steps circled him then the whip rested under his chin, bringing him to look up to Takaya's face. The teen kept his face hard and his eyes cold as steel.

**"Ah!" **The older flushed even deeper.

**"Why do you look even more shameful My Love? Surely you have gotten used to this by now?"** A dark smile crossed the face. **"Tell me what you want me to do?"**

**"Please whip me for looking so shameful My Master."** Naoe pleaded. **"Humiliate me."**

The whip dropped and the foot steps circled back around. The leather sliding along the back, feeling for a spot to burn pain into. He anticipated as always, waiting, waiting and when he began to question why the whip wouldn't move. There was the sting blossoming in the wake. Cutting the thought short. He would gasp and cry at each stinging pain that would slowly grow to be overlapped with more. Takaya had taken the opportunity to start trying to use different whips on him, for different reactions and arousal purposes. Rattling metal from the cuffs as he fought to keep himself on his hands. A candle burned just under his chest, the heat licking at the sweat.

**"Careful My Love, don't let your elbows give."** The warning was sinister and Naoe fisted his hands to try to keep from bowing his back downward where another candle burned at his stomach. The heat licking at his sweat there too.

**"Please whip me more."** He panted when the leather stopped.

**"Do you really want me too?"**

**"Yes My Lord Takaya."** Kagetora contemplated and sat in the chair, propping his feet up on the bottom in from of him. The spurs biting into the flesh.

Silence filled the air.

**"Ah..."** A drop of candle wax hit his pink back then some more, speckling it.

**"Are you getting tired?"**

**"No Master."** He heaved, feeling the effects from being unable to move for three hours, his knees had gone numb and he couldn't feel his legs.

**"Do you want a reward?"**

**"Yes."** Naoe felt the intrusion. It was no longer pain but pleasure that filled him.

The cold metal bar pressed into his stomach as he moaned at his Masters thrusts, a hand turned his head back to be meet with a kiss, it was punishing and bruising. Takaya biting his lip and sucking on the tongue, a finger rubbed the teeth and he reacted to it by sucking on it.

**"Naoe, do you feel good My Love?"**

**"Yes Master."** He could feel the chest lie across his back, the candles didn't matter any more. Hands tweaked and pinched his nipples, explored his sweat covered chest. He focused on supporting his Master instead, the youngers body dominating him as he drowned in the sensation. **"More...harder..."** He begged and was gifted with it. The assault on the gland sent bursting stars of white across his vision. Naoe let out a strangled moan as he hit a climax but his throbbing member felt like he was going to burst from no release.

**"My Love, what are you going to show me?" **Kagetora pecked the neck with nips and kisses.

**"My humiliation in retribution."** He felt a hand slid to the buckle.

**"Right answer, Naoe."** He loosened the offending object and Naoe jerked as a pearly white cream unloaded on the mat below him, a massive sigh of relief escaped him as his Master followed there after like usual.

The candles had been blown out and Naoe laid in exhaustion on his back, free from the cold metal bar that went across his lower stomach and the cuffs that chained him to another. Silence filled the room, he legs had gone asleep and the tingling sensation of electricity ran up them if he dared move them.

Takaya's foot falls went about, cleaning up the toys and putting them away. He returned with a blanket and crawled over Naoe's chest where he was looking him right in the eye. His hard face now gone and warmth filled his dark eyes. **"My Love, I will show you tenderness now."**

The kiss was soft and gentle as the tongue slowly worked its way in, feeling every teeth and muscle in the cheek. Takaya worked his way down to the jaw then towards the ear. He suckled on the neck, leaving behind a blossoming red mark. The collarbones were next, the soft skin passing over them like a ghost, sending Naoe into a deep shiver. The already sensitive chest caused him to moan at the passing mouth. Each muscle in the stomach was graced with affection, the naval earned a wet lick. Even further down, the kisses reigned.

He suddenly couldn't move his arms, they were too heavy as the bundle of so sensitive nerves between his legs flared with life. **"Takaya..."** The name escaped in a gurgle of blinding white.

**"My Love, you taste like the ocean."** His voice no longer hard and sinister.

**"Ah!"** Naoe exclaimed as his Masters mouth swallowed him, shocked, he panted and jerked, trying to get away from the gentle assault but his legs tingled with even the littlest movement. It did nothing but aide the fuzz in his head that was growing with every lick. **"No, no more...too good..."** He rasped as he exploded inside Takaya's mouth.

Kagetora peaked up from underneath the blanket at Naoe. **"Love, do you know how erotic you look?"** He asked and earned a meek shake of the head. **"Like a fallen angel."** Naoe responded with a blush that colored itself down to his chest. **"I have a handsome angel for a Vassal."** He rose back up so he was soaking up the eyes drowning in reverie. A soft laughter filled the air as he became enraptured in the euphoric kiss, tasting himself in Kagetora's mouth.

Small hands went to brush the hair sticking to his forehead away. **"Please say those words."**

Naoe's eyes opened at the request.

**"Please tell me them. I want to hear them."**

**"I love you Takaya, My Lord Kagetora."**

**"Just keep saying them, they are lovely."** Kagetora passed a digit over the opening and pushed in.

**"I love you..."** He could barely manage a arch in his back when the stars burst forth again. **"Takaya...I love you..."**

**"I love you too."** Takaya nuzzled into the neck. **"Naoe."**

**"Kagetora..."** He repeated the chant over and over again, the words ringing true into his ear's. **"I love you..."**

When he was sure, Kagetora pushed home, sliding slow. He threaded fingers together and moved, slow and gentle. Naoe began to ride the ecstasy that was climbing at a leisurely pace. He didn't know why he cried out for more during the retribution and didn't want any during the gentle times after. It was more confusing, surely he deserved the punishment but not the tenderness.

They became locked in a passionate kiss, tongues dancing.

**"My Love, together."** He whispered and Naoe whimpered an okay.

Five minutes passed and Naoe tightened around Takaya, arching up into his chest. He moaned as the seed coated himself even more inside and out. **"Takaya...I love you..."**

**"Dear Naoe, I love you as well."** He kissed the man. **"The only things that smiles down upon us is the Moon, its Watcher holding the light that makes us glow."**

**"I'm embarrassed that it is the only thing."**

**"Ah, too cute." **Kagetora smiled. **"Its lovely to be bathed in its light."**

**"Kagetora, why are you giving me such gentleness after ward?"**

**"I am not telling why."** They shared a long kiss before Naoe let sleep claim him, Takaya sighed and hauled the larger to the bed, tucking him under the covers and curling up next to him. **"That is for you to guess My Love."**

* * *

**Funny Corner!**

Me: Whew! Two stories in two days, three hours on each, I am beat. Its great to have this spur of the moment where your first story leads into a sequel.

Takaya: And your excited about that?

Me: Why not? At least you get to dominant Naoe again.

Naoe: *Nose bleeds again.*

Kagetora: He enjoys it a little too much.

Me: Get the poor man a tissue before he gets another massive nose bleed.

Takaya: Hey, if the idiot drops again, that means I can ride him.

Naoe: *Falls to his knees*

Me: Quick! Do something you idiot!

Kagetora: Fine! *Bends over and kisses Naoe*

Me: Not that!

Naoe: *Feints as blood gushes from said nose bleed*

Me: Great, your cleaning it up as usual.

Takaya: *shrugs* Okay then. *Begins to strip.*

Me: Wait till I leave the room you moron! *Slams said door* A little word of warning would suffice. *Yell's at closed door.*

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this as much I had fun writing it in three hours like the first story! I love and appreciate all reviews! Like me and follow the story, I am not sure when it will end but who knows. I pray that my imagination keeps on going as I make it to the end in the next few days!

Love you guys!


	3. Euphoria's Glow

**Euphoria's Glow**

By: Lotus Curtiss

(Michelle)

Naoe looked about, it didn't do much cause he was blindfolded and hanging onto the bar above his head, the thick leather cuffs gave added support. His legs spread apart with a bar under them, forcing him into a sitting position with the ankles also locked just back below his knees. Only a simple sling under his bottom kept his arms from getting tired. It had been too quiet. Kagetora had left the older there in what felt like an hour ago. The metal bite of the chastity belt on his crotch was weight not needed and the unpleasant vibrations coming from his anal made him uncomfortable. He squirmed as drool escaped past the gag ball. Where had his Master gone? He couldn't sense the blended spirit in the apartment. Takaya had left him there. Alone.

Naoe had came to be when he had woken up in the position, the delightful tea that his Master had made earlier was laced with a sedative and he feel sleep. No warning about the cuffs, just a simple lights out. The apartment smelled like burning incense and the pot was really close. It was also warm.

Foot steps from the hall became clearer along with the familiar spirit.

**"My Love, I hope you were not waiting long. I left something back at school and had to go get it."** The ruffled sound of a paper bag, crinkled as it was put down.

Takaya hurried about when Naoe protested and pulled on the bar above him to make sound.

**"Naoe, are you having fun just hanging there?"** A sinister voice filled the air and he stopped, face flushing in humiliation. **"That you are."**

Three months had passed and Naoe knew that he still wasn't close to finishing his retribution, taking on more shame and humiliation than his Master from four hundred years ago, the punishment more severe. He had to live with it, accept it, become it.

**"What a sunset, its so red today, surely it will rain tomorrow."** A hand ran down from the arm pit to the waist and a shiver of pleasure passed through. **"Then it would be a shame, the moon won't be able to watch us. A constant spectator of nightly activities."**

Naoe could only nod in agreement, the moon did seem to enjoy watching them, even when it had closed its eye on the new cycle, it felt like he was still under surveillance.

**"Ah, I wonder, which whip I will use? Maybe not today, there are better means to punish."** He pulled out a remote and pushed the slider up and Naoe jumped, the vibrations had become stronger.

He shuddered and moaned as it rocked him to his core, saliva rolling from his chin. A cold ice cube slithered up his spine and he shivered.

**"My Love, you must be burning up with a small fever, I should cool you down."** The cube circled around, pressing into the chin, down the throat and sternum. Circling the nipples that hardened quickly at the sudden temperature change. Then it was gone, completely melted only to be replaced by a new one that continued the journey.

Exasperated pants and involuntary muscle twitches under the frozen object. It hit the juncture just inside the thigh. **"Are you cool yet?"**

A vigorous nod and a muffled yes. The cube finished melting and he withdrew the hand, hitting a small switch on the belt. He turned about, picking up an item. Naoe screamed through the gag, the belt hummed with small shocks. Entirely new pleasure took over, he fought against the restraints, electricity in low voltage pulsated along the length. Kagetora watched silently from a corner as Naoe danced, smiling darkly in satisfaction.

Sweat rolled down his skin and his pale hair plastered to the sweat. How long has it been since the torment began? Even he couldn't gage the time, his muscles ached from fighting against the restraints that held him to the support and his chest heaved with hard breathing. Throat harsh from screaming. He blinked as the blindfold was removed, seeing the hard face of his Master.

**"My Love, such a handsome fallen angel you are."** Kagetora wrapped his arms about Naoe. **"You must be parched."** His arms dropped as they were released and the gag removed, he leaned against his Master. **"Drink this."** A cup tipped against his lips and the sweet taste of honey milk flowed. **"Not too fast, that's it."** Naoe's eyes were languid, eyes red from tears.

**"Master, please..."** Naoe nuzzled his head into the chest. **"Please, give me more..."**

**"Do you really want more?"** There was a nod. **"More of what?"**

**"My punishment."**

It was quiet then the belt was turned off and the other restraints were unlocked. Confused at the sudden transition, Takaya lifted him up to stand but he found it hard, legs numb and heavy. After making a few steps to the bed, the soft sheets enveloped him. He watched as Takaya put everything away from the corner of his eye. The teen returned and carefully removed the belt and gingerly dug the small egg like vibrator out, causing the older to moan. They were thrown to the way side. Naoe wondered why it was stopped half way through.

**"Takaya?"** He moved a hand to touch an elbow.

**"Naoe. Do you feel that you have finished your retribution to me?"**

**"No, I do not."**

**"Have you an answer for the question you asked two month's ago?"**

Naoe closed his eyes to think. **"Was it to teach me how to love?"**

**"Do you believe that?"**

**"I believe that you were showing me the difference."**

Fingers smoothed the sticky bangs back. **"I was, yet you continued to reject me when I did show you how to properly love and accepted the punishment over all."** His eyes conveyed sadness. **"You do not feel as if you have finished feeling my anger."**

**"Takaya." **He gaped. **"The memories, did they?"**

**"You must have forgotten, Naoe. I am Takaya but I have the memories and powers of Kagetora. I believe that his soul came to live inside me but in attempt to live a new life. We are one person."** He picked up a hand and kissed the back of it. **"I know but they were only glitches, Kagetora decided to let me accept but let me remain myself even if there was a slight change. I am me."**

Naoe smiled, it was small but it contained warmth, he slid the hand to cradle the cheek and drew the face down towards his own. His own kiss was soft. **"How was that?"**

**"A good start."** He smiled back.

**"Then can you finish, I am still hard?"**

**"Yes."** Takaya crawled on top and spread the legs.

The moon shone through the glass, illuminating the lovers, bathing them in a glow of euphoria, the only sound they could hear was the others heart beats. The music that synced their souls together.

**"I love you, Takaya."**

**"I love you, Naoe."**

They basked in the warmth shared under the covers, falling asleep in their arms.

* * *

**Funny Corner!**

Me: I really am on a role! A third story in three hours time.

Naoe: *Is already on the floor*

Me: NO! NOT THIS AGAIN! Help your idiot!

Takaya: He's fine.

Me: Then explain the pool of blood coming from his nose.

Takaya: That's normal.

Me: No it is not!

Naoe: *_*

Me: Your lovers aren't you?

Takaya: What's it to you?

Me: I am the writer of this fanfic.

Takaya: Oh yeah, you are.

Naoe: *Still out with nose bleed*

Me: Don't just stand and stare! Get on with it!

Takaya: Sure. *Takes off jacket.* You might want to leave.

Me: Thanks for the warning. *Shuts door*

* * *

Well, I really hope you liked it, I am praying that I can get a fourth up by tomorrow at the earliest, that is if I don't run out of imagination juice.

Please review, like and follow the story. Love you guys!


	4. The Tides Pull

**The Tides Pull**

By: Lotus Curtiss

(Michelle)

**"Naoe. Come on, lets light some sparklers."**

**"That seems childish."**

**"You are being a sour puss."** Takaya pulled his arm, dragging the older male away from the book. **"It'll be fun."**

They had taken a small weekend vacation to a little villa that Naoe was renting for them both. The little villa's pathway lead down to a private beach that had a few tide pools, a pair of recliners and a short pier to dock a boat. Night time had settled when they first arrived and it was all too quiet by Takaya's standard's.

**"Now that I got you down here, where is your lighter?"** Naoe reached into his pocket and produced it as he opened up the package of sparklers. **"Here you are My Love." **Handing a stick to him.

Naoe lit them both and watched the burning embers fly about and the smiling face of Takaya. It had been a month since he gave his answer but the air was lighter around them, the Retribution still went on but not every night. He still found that he got turned on by the sinister voice and hard face even on the nights he wasn't chained up. Naoe smiled to himself, there was no way that his Master could tie him up, except for the belts and neck ties that is.

**"Takaya."** The boy looked up and earned a soft kiss, it was light. **"That was for being cute."** Chuckling at the blush spreading across the teens face.

**"What ever." **He stammered out and yanked another sparkler from the package, pointing it at Naoe. **"Light it!"**

**"Yes sir."** With a flick, a third dazzled brightly. **"I made you mad."** He leaned back, dodging the flare.

**"We came here to relax so what better way to start it off with than sparklers."**

**"Your right but they are not to be used as weapons, even the package says so."**

Takaya fumed and flicked the first one that had burned out into a pail of water. Eventually, as the last of the sparklers were lit and burned, the remains in the pail of water, the only sound of waves lapping on the shore line could be heard.

The males sat under the stars, watching the night sky. Naoe moved his hand and laced the fingers together and stilled his breath when the grip tightened. The trust level was returning, slowly and gradually. Naoe leaned over and kissed ever so softly.

**"You taste like cigarettes."** When they broke for air, Takaya leveled his gaze.

**"It bothers you? Sorry about it, I'll try to stop."**

**"You shouldn't stop something that is a part of you."**

**"Thanks."** He smiled. **"I'll cut back on it though."** Capturing the others mouth again.

Takaya wrapped his arms about Naoe's neck and Naoe fell forward, gently lying on top of Takaya. The teen asked for entrance into his mouth and he obliged, letting himself become coaxed into the affection. There were some thing's he still wasn't allowed to do but they were his Master's wishes. Naoe's hands itched and worked themselves to feel the small chest under them, over the cloth at first before sliding under the shirt. Exploring every inch from the navel to the collarbone. Takaya gasped at the large warm hands setting his skin afire. The kissing became more greedy and was at his neck, the hands becoming more rough.

**"Naoe, stop."** Takaya squirmed. **"Stop it. Naoe."** He growled. **"I told you to stop Naoe!" **He yelled.

Naoe looked up to see eye's beading in painful memory and instantly sat on his haunches. **"I'm sorry. I got a little too out of hand."** His head bowed.

Takaya smiled and sat up. **"Then, My Love, I'll lead tonight if you do not mind."** He pushed Naoe backwards and looked over him.

**"No, you can lead."** He grinned and welcomed the kiss. **"What ever you wish. I love you."**

**"I love you too."** Takaya unbuttoned the shirt, his own hands exploring the larger chest. Thumbs messaging the nipples, he sucked on the neck, leaving a blossoming mark behind.

Naoe let out a shaky breath, it had been two days since their last affair, the teen becoming too involved with his studies for college entrance exams, he went so far as to forbade him from coming with in a hundred yards of him. He picked up right away when he got a call and hurried over to Takaya. The boy was stressed and needed a outlet, he gave into the wish. It was then Naoe suggested a small get away at his own expense. Even the car ride was too quiet and awkward, only a comment about the weather or asking how his younger sister was doing and that was it.

**"I guess that you need more time, right Takaya?"**

**"Yeah."** The belt was removed. **"Say, do you want me to use my voice?"**

**"Ah," **A blush flourished and he looked away. **"Yes."**

**"Now that was cute."** He laughed. **"I could call you my teddy bear, you keep me nice and warm."** Takaya teased playfully, the blush soon grew into the chest. **"I get to hug you and love on you."**

**"Where, where is this coming from?"** Naoe's eyes conveyed stark pandemonium, not even sure what to call this type of teasing. He was expecting the dark tone of voice but he was getting a child's expression.

**"Now My Love. What would you call me since we are lover's?"**

**"My bride."** He whispered and the flush deepened in color.

**"I can't hear you, please speak up Naoe?"**

**"My bride."**

**"Hmm..."**

**"Alright! I would call you My Bride."** He looked away, trying not to make eye contact.

**"Ah, well that is cute but seeing as how I am the one dominating you right now. You would be My Bride."** Takaya smiled brightly and pulled the pants off.

**"Takaya."** He turned into a kiss and moaned as a knee pressed into his crotch. **"No fair."**

Takaya laughed. **"All is fair in love and hearts, My Bride."**

**"You have it wrong..." **He fidgeted at the applied pressure.

**"Nope, this is between us, so it is fair."** Takaya undressed then removed the final remaining cloth off of Naoe. **"I love you My Handsome angel."**

Falling on top of Naoe, he let the affection of his Master sweep over him. The smell of salty air and the crashing of waves competed with the sounds of their reverie on the warm sand. The moon, ever their spectator, smiled with its crescent form, the pale wash of white rays making a euphoric lighting. The atmosphere becoming rich in romance as warm winds swayed ever so lightly in the palms.

**"This was a good idea." **Naoe exclaimed in the morning, sitting up in the bed.

**"Until I have to return to the books." **Takaya pouted and rolled over to his other side.

**"None of that My Love."** Naoe smiled softly. **"Do not worry over it right now."**

Takaya nodded. This small break sounded better than burying his nose into page's and holing himself up in the library when it was open.

**"If you say so..."** He rolled back over with a smile. **"This feels like a honey moon."**

Naoe stared abruptly at the remark, his mind making connections, the cigarette he had intended to light half way to his mouth. It dropped from his fingers and the hand went instead, looking away. It was exactly what it felt like. On the mark. Hitting the nail on the head. A bullet to a bulls eyes.

**"Yeah, but its for the weekend."** The thought of marriage crossing his mind, today's present times are strict, he needed to find a way to get around it even if it became a secret thing between them.

**"No matter, then its a weekend moon."** Takaya grinned and rose to pin Naoe down.

**"That word conjuncture doesn't count."** He retorted, finding himself now underneath Takaya.

**"It does when two lovers are alone together."** The childish expressionism returned. **"And we are alone together."**

The older male stared back. **"We are."** He sighed in defeat, then framed the young face in his hands. **"I love you."**

Takaya kissed, melting him in the softness. **"I love you."**

**"Ah!"** Naoe jerked as a hand ran along the under side of his length. **"Takaya!"**

**"And when did you become like this?"** He laughed with a smile and Naoe's face tinted pink. **"I am going to love you, My Bride."**

**"Then, please do."** Moaning when the hand began to pump.

Takaya feathered kisses across the chest, sliding completely under the blankets and taking Naoe into his mouth. His tongue working skillfully around the shaft, along every blood vein, around the head and the tip. Hitting the others pleasure spots so easily and quickly that there was a little dribble of white with in five minutes. Naoe had to admit that Takaya was far better than he anticipated, having him end up clutching the sheets and laboring for air in such a short time.

**"Takaya..."**

**"Hmm?"** There was a hum and goose bumps prickled up to his neck.

**"I, I...damn...this is, too good."** He blindly reached to rest a hand on the blanket cover head. **"Why do you drive me insane?"**

**"Ah..."** He smiled to himself.

**"That's isn't helping." **A small laughter came from beyond the covers. **"Takaya..." **He sighed as he released his seed.

The teen rose with a grin and fully kissed the man on the mouth, letting some of the seed he didn't swallow slid down the others throat. **"A monk who curses?"** He asked with slight amusement. **"That's new to me."**

**"I couldn't help it, you were..."** He flared.

**"Now you are just being cute."** He chuckled and poked three fingers into Naoe's cavern. **"Watching you burn with reactions like that, just too cute."** Takaya pulled his fingers free and wiggled them into the anal.

**"Unfair, I should be saying words like that."**

**"But you can't, yet."**

**"Takaya!"** Starburst's filled his vision.

**"Found it."** He laughed and continued to hit the spot over and over again. **"Ah, we left our cloths from yesterday on the beach. Look's like we wouldn't be able to retrieve them any time soon." **He heavily pulled Naoe into an infectious kiss. **"I can't have you climaxing and riding it out with out me."** He stopped his ministrations.

The man pouted then relented, it was all too true. **"Go ahead." **Naoe sighed when he had managed to see through the shooting stars.

**"Thank you My Love."** Takaya slid home.

**"Can I hold you?"**

**"Ah, now my teddy bear want's to hug me. You are just so cute. Of course you can."** Takaya neared the face and long arms, the warmth enveloping him, large hands rested on the spinal column.

Capturing Naoe's lips up in a passionate battle, Takaya began his thrust's, aiming for the sweet spot every time. They let the euphoria of the other sweep them away like the crashing of the waves on the beach, the pulling of the tides that morning.

The weekend was refreshing and the car ride home was more relaxed, they parted ways with a kiss and Naoe wished him luck in his studies and to call him if he ever needed a outlet. **"See you soon, My Love."**

Takaya went back to hitting the books.

* * *

**Funny Corner!**

Me: Well, I made it, fourth story in three hours. Its time to bring on the rock and roll! *Theme song _Blaze 2002_ plays in the background*

Takaya: Is that really necessary?

Me: For my victory lap.

Takaya: And how many more of those are left?

Me: You may never know.

Naoe: *_*

Takaya: Oh look, a puddle of blood.

Me: That's not funny!

Takaya: I think it is.

Naoe: *His soul begins to trail from his mouth*

Me: Do you want to lose him forever?

Takaya: He'll just take over another body.

Me: But don't you love him the way he is right now?

Takaya: Damn it. You have a point.

Naoe: X_X

Me: Now hurry up and save him!

Takaya: Yeah, yeah. On it.

Naoe: Awesome...story...please continue on...

Me: At least that's one great review. See you love birds. *Shuts door*

* * *

Oh man, This was entirely a knee slapper and I had a blast writing it though it was tough to keep a straight face. I crack up at my own jokes.

Love you guys! See you next story...


	5. Lazy Afternoon

**Lazy Afternoon**

By: Lotus Curtiss

(Michelle)

Takaya was sprawled out in the living room floor of Naoe's house. He was in the mood to be lazy, nothing to do but wait for the results of the college entrance exams to come in. He looked up when a glass of iced tea was placed next to him. **"Looks delicious, thanks."**

**"Your welcome."** Naoe sat down next to him.

**"So, this is where you live, huh?"**

**"Yes. Perfect cover."**

**"A little too hot for Spring Break."**

**"Speaking of which, have you decided on a Major and a University to attend?"**

**"Sure have."**

**"What is it?"**

**"Not telling, that is why I am waiting on my results to come in."**

**"To surprise me?"**

**"Idiot."** Takaya rolled so his back was to him.

Naoe smiled, leaned over and kissed the neck. **"Some one is mad."**

**"I'm, hot, tired and mad." **He yelled.

**"You can go swimming in the pond if you want, there is a small stream just outside the back gate.**

**"I just want to be lazy."**

**"I love you."**

**"Love you too."** He rolled back and yanked Naoe down to kiss him fully on the lips.

**"Now, once you get into that cold clear water, you'll feel better."**

**"Really?"**

**"Really, I'll join you."**

**"Too tired to move."** Takaya groaned.

**"Want me to carry you?"**

**"No, I can get up." **He rolled to his hands and knees and shakily stood up.

**"Studying took a lot out of you."**

**"That was on top of midterms and finals that I also had to study for."**

**"At least you are having some time to recuperate."**

**"That cold stream is starting to sound good."**

**"The best medicine on a hot day."**

**"You are pushing me to pin you down again?" **His voice dipping into the dark factor.

**"No."**

**"How fickle."** He tilted Naoe's head back to give another full kiss. **"Sounds like it."**

**"Ahem, the swim?"**

**"That's right."** He stumbled off to go change in the room he was borrowing.

Naoe's mind raced. **"What type of conversation was that?"** He too got to his feet and went to change.

**"Your late."** Takaya was sitting on the porch leaning against a post. The heat a clear factor for his aggravation, normally it wouldn't bother him but it was hotter than usual.

**"Sorry." **He held a hand out to take Takaya's and pull him up with a small yank and catching him in a embrace.

**"It's too hot for this."** He began to push him away but stopped. **"And I am too tired."**

**"I'll carry you."** Naoe slid his arm under the knees and picked him up.

**"Naoe."** He started to protest then let his head fall against the shoulder. **"What ever."**

The monk chuckled. **"No fight left in you."**

**"You may never know, especially with my power."**

**"Yes."** Naoe pressed his mouth to the forehead.

Takaya's head rested against a rock and he stared up through the leaves of the tree's over head, feeling tranquil in the cool water of the stream.

**"That has to hurt."** Naoe folded a towel to place under his head.

**"When its hot, a cool rock is like the wood floor." **The cushion slid under.

**"Ah. Are you feeling better?"**

**"Its hard to say."**

The man smiled then leaned over, kissing softly. **"Now?"**

The teen yanked him back down, his arms slipping around the neck and returning the kiss. **"Not yet."**

**"Can I?"** He whispered.

**"Like I showed you."**

**"Yes sir."** Naoe breathed and gently pressed their lips together, knowing that one slip up meant that another chance would come far later and the past two months had been slow going because of the studies. Really never getting any further than removing the shirt before backing out or getting yelled at.

His hands slowly moved, shakily then firmly rested on the shoulders beneath him, carefully they glide downward, ghosting along, feeling with the finger tips. They stopped at the waist band of the swim trunks. Proceed? A dare. Thumbs hooked into the elastic then pulled them down, they slid off and he tossed the swim wear onto the banks.

Takaya felt the large warm hands run along his thigh's to his waist, even in the cool water, they set his skin afire. He pulled Naoe down on top of him to close the gap. **"Are you not up to it?"**

**"Takaya...I don't want to hurt you."**

**"You love me, don't you?"**

**"Yes."** He dropped his head into the teens shoulder.

**"Love me with warmth and heart then, not out of fear of hurting me. Sure there will be pain but let your own heart guide you."** Whispering into the ear.

Naoe drew strength from the words, tears pouring from his eyes. It was fear of hurting Takaya that would shock him into the memories of the past. **"You are yourself, no matter how many times some one changes. It is the same with me."**

**"Correct."**

**"I want to do it this way."** He pulled himself free from the arms and sat up and lifted Takaya into his lap, resting the small back on his chest. **"Do you object?"**

**"Its fine."**

They shared a kiss, deep and trusting, sensing the others heart's and desires. The need for each other. Large hands roamed the chest before one strayed towards the groin. Takaya moaned as the hand rubbed away at his member, messaging him into a pant, soft kisses lined his neck and ear.

**"Naoe...****"** His hands plunging into the water to stop the ministrations. **"Too soon My Love."**

**"As you wish." **Naoe complied before letting his other hand rub the anal, taking the time to relax Takaya for the entrance, distracting him by leaving a mark on the back of his shoulder. A finger slid in.

**"Ah!" **Takaya's face flushed then he closed his eyes, enjoying the small sensation before another was added then a third. **"I want to see these so called "stars.""** He stuck his tongue out at Naoe to tease him.

**"I warn you, it's very blinding."** He played along but his fingers moved slowly unlike Takaya's. There was a flinch and he pressed again. **"Are you blinded yet?"**

**"Honestly, you are a little off." **Naoe adjusted then he felt Takaya grip his knees in shock. **"I found them...and they're indeed blinding."**

**"Do you want more?"**

**"Stop before I climax...Ah!"**

**"You are cute and this time I get to call you My Bride."** He smiled into the neck and rubbed the gland, drawing moans and a more labored breathing from the teen.

**"Naoe..."** Takaya's grip grew fiercer and he stopped.

**"Are you ready?"**

**"Idiot. You did all the work and you yourself are all ready."**

**"I have been waiting."**

**"You have, now its your turn."**

Naoe turned Takaya to face him so he could wrap his legs around his waist. Lowering Takaya onto him, he waited till his small Lover was comfortable. It was slow but Takaya held onto Naoe, biting his neck and drawing blood to distract the pain. He was winded but with a trusting kiss, encouraged Naoe to start moving him. Naoe felt nails dig into his back but kept his pace, slow and loving. Just love him and let his heart do the guiding.

In the coolness of the stream in that hot afternoon sun, the two loved each other, the climax gentle and slow. The kiss deep with each small thrust, not fast nor hard. Trusting and feeling the others heart. When it was over, the two returned to cooling in the stream.

**"You pass, My Love."** Takaya pined Naoe into the stream.

**"I see that your energy returned."**

**"Yeah but lets continue to be lazy."**

And such it was, a very lazy afternoon.

* * *

**Funny Corner!**

Me: Heck yeah, fifth story on the fifth day.

Takaya: Victory lap?

Me: You bet!

Naoe: Not bad.

Me: *Checks Naoe* Good, your nose ain't bleeding.

Naoe: I had a feeling that a story like this was coming.

Takaya: Reason why he recovered in the last story.

Me: I swear...that the humor has vanished.

Naoe: Now that you mention it, the knee slapper humor isn't here.

Takaya: Its dead.

Me: Not for long! *Turns up radio that's playing _Blaze 2002* _Now its a party!

Takaya: This is our party. *Pushes Naoe onto the floor.

Me: I get it! *Slams door and sticks out tongue.*

* * *

WOOT! I am keeping up with my own challenge!

Read, Love, Follow and Review!

Love you guys! I'll promise to have another one up by tomorrow!


	6. Whisper of Snow

**Whisper of Snow**

By: Lotus Curtiss

(Michelle)

Filtered silence filled the room, it had been too quiet for two hours. Takaya was leaning over, his nose in a book and Naoe watching him. In a turn of event's, the teen had moved in with him on account of passing his college entrance exams and getting accepted into a university near by. He questioned if Takaya's younger sister would be fine living alone but the teen told him that she had become a fierce and independent high school girl and pushed him out the door, telling him go live his own life after graduation.

**"Finished!"** Takaya pushed back from the table and breathed a sigh of victory. **"I find it so hard to correct the professor with the knowledge I have."**

**"Well, showing him up with information would just complicate things."** Naoe wrapped his arms around the thin waist. **"You never did tell me the Major you were going for."**

**"Oh, yeah. History."** He leaned into the warm chest.

**"That sounds ironic."**

**"It is the only thing going for me."** A hand went back to guide the monks face to his.

**"Better than nothing."** He smiled and let the kiss consume him. **"Do you got any classes coming up?"**

**"Not really, why?"**

**"I was thinking of taking a trip to go skiing and snow boarding."**

Takaya laughed. **"I can't imagine you snow boarding, do you know how funny that would look?"**

Naoe flushed at the jest. **"I'll leave the snow boarding up to you and take the ski's instead. Do you want to go?"**

**"No need to ask you Idiot." **Takaya smiled and kissed him again. **"When do we leave?"**

**"When a spot on your calendar opens up."** He kissed back.

Two weeks later, they boarded an airplane flying them Northward. Takaya fell asleep on Naoe's shoulder, it was comfortable to have such a warm pillow and the man held his hand, slipping a kiss here or there when he was sure that nobody was watching. Naoe nudged Takaya awake as they touched down and disembarked. As they left, they were met with cool air.

**"This feel's nice, i****t's already fall but there is already snow up here." **Takaya marveled at the white on the ground.

**"For a college student, you are acting like a child."** Naoe barely dodged the snow ball thrown at him. **"And we are on vacation, nephew, you'll get more of a chance to play in the snow at the lodge."**

**"Why you..."** Takaya growled but climbed into the shuttle bus after Naoe.

As the shuttle left the air port, Takaya leaned close. **"Why call me "nephew?""**

**"We don't want people to find out that we are lover's right? So what better way to hide it by uncle and nephew, I'm your dad's best friend and ever since you were born, you kept calling me uncle."** He winked.

**"I see."** He leaned back. **"People will think that a uncle and nephew are having a bonding time."**

**"Yes."**

**"No damn way! This little cabin is what we will be staying in?" **Takaya's jaw dropped.

**"Yes and its privet too, no one will be able to listen in on our routines."** Naoe discarded his coat on the back of a chair before placing his small bag on the dresser.

Takaya's eyes became sly slits. **"Remind me to pleasure you later but I want to hit the slopes and shred some snow right now."**

**"As you wish Takaya."** He turned with smile, only to get tackled onto the bed.

**"I think I'll give you a little treat before tonight." **He kissed Naoe, passionately drawing him in. His hands working through the cloth and making the nipples respond.

Takaya got off the bed. A trail of saliva rolled from a corner of the mouth and the eyes feverish with hunger. **"I don't think I can wait."**

**"You are going to have to wait My Love. I am going to have some fun, see you at the top of the hill."** And he was out the door in the blink of an eye.

Naoe slowly reeled himself back to reality but what just happened was reality. Splashing his face with some water in the bathroom. No good. He was too aroused, surely he couldn't go out on the slopes with a bulge in his pants, Takaya really knew how to dominant him. Next thing he knew, his cloths were on the floor of the bathroom, and he was in the tub pumping away. His hands vigorously working at his own hard on, feet propped up in the corners, toes curling while trying to find the sweet sensitive area. A week had passed since he had been able to take the top and five days ago Takaya was the one in charge. Their relationship was starting to balance out but because he loved the young man more than anything, he'd let him rule over him.

**"Takaya..."** He moaned into the empty cabin then grunted as his seed splattered on the tiled wall. **"...still hard."**

Naoe continued with his ministrations.

**"Oh my. I am gone for three hours, shredding snow and tearing up the slopes, trying to figure out where you are but I am suddenly hit with hunger, Thinking that you are cooking up a nice romantic dinner for us, I return to find you masturbating in the tub."** Naoe's head snaps back to find Takaya in the door way, a cruel smile on his face but the childish voice. He flushes in shame. **"I told you to wait did I?"**

**"Yes."** He gulps, he only knew what that one smile meant, he wasn't going to get off easy nor could he escape.

The young man moves into the bathroom and sits on the toilet cover. **"Since you really can't obey one little wish of mine, I think that its time for your punishment."** He thinks. **"Lick your orgasm off the wall."**

Naoe jumps at the demand, his mind trying to think but the unwavering smile sends a pleasurable tingle down his spine.** "Yes sir."** Finding himself instantly excited all over again, Takaya had him like putty. The three months and then some of the Retribution trained him to the core.

His legs were stiff and he swore he heard them groan in protest as he moved them from their propped up positions, to his hands and knee's. He could feel the cold hard stare on his back as he stuck his tongue out and wiped it across, tasting himself even though it had gone cold. He continued to lick, it was slow and swallowing it with some difficulty. He felt himself quiver and heat took over his face, the cold hard eyes had moved down to his rear. How much more could Takaya make him excited?

Naoe looked up into the eyes when he finished, the pink had spread to his chest as usual, he even made sure that the grout held no trace residue.

**"I am going to take a bath Love, I am all sweaty from owning the slopes today. Why don't you go cook us a nice romantic dinner and don't do anything to yourself."** The smile remained and Naoe found himself standing on demand.

He stumbled from the tub and exited the bathroom, the cloths laying forgotten and leans against the counter of the small kitchen, panting hard, his length pulsating with new vigor. It nagged him to touch and relieve it but the order from Takaya burned into his mind along with the smile and voice. He went to his bag to pull out a dress shirt and boxers, not sure how well it'll help him, he went about the small kitchen, keeping his hips a good distance from the counter.

**"Smells good Love."** Arms snaked about his waist and Naoe flinched, smelling the clean, warm soapy air about Takaya.

**"Thank you."** He managed to say and dished the servings out onto two plates. All his plans, shot to ruins but maybe, perhaps not everything was all lost, he could recover later tonight.

It was quiet between them at the table, Takaya clearly enjoying the food as he used his strength to keep his composure. Something creped up the side of his leg and came to rest at his groin. Naoe looked down to find a foot but Takaya's face never changed, choosing to blatantly ignore what he was doing to the man. There was a rub and a press then another rub and a press, a repeating cycle. Naoe found himself gripping the table, breath laboring and he could barely hold the moans back. Takaya just ate away, a smile of enjoyment at the food.

**"Takaya...please stop..."**

**"Hmm? Stop what?"**

**"Your foot."**

**"My foot isn't doing anything."**

**"It is..."** The grip on the table increased and Naoe shuddered.

**"What's it doing?"**

**"It's rubbing...my groin..."**

**"Oh."** The teasing ceased but Naoe's eyes were glassy.

Takaya took his last bite with a smile. **"Dinner, it truly was romantic."**

**"Thank you Takaya."** He stood to collect the plates but a hand stopped him.

**"You did an excellent job not touching yourself my Love."**

**"Yes."** Naoe flushed in surprise but left the wares on the table when he was pulled to the body mirror.

A hand undid the shirt and the onslaught from earlier continued but with no restraints, nothing blocking the way.

**"Takaya..."** He breathed into the raven hair below him, the smell of clean hair filled his nose. **"I want to...tonight...please..."**

Takaya wrapped his arms around the waist again to think. There was silence except for their breathing and heart beats. Slowly the hands moved to lock behind his neck. **"Only if I get to initiate the kiss."**

Naoe looked into rich dark eyes. **"Yes."** He enclosed Takaya in his own embrace and picked the late teen up, his own erection feeling sensitive but refrained.

Takaya looked into the handsome eyes of Naoe then kissed him, the man granting him access quickly, he sucked on the tongue then using his own to feel every teeth. He moved from the mouth to the chin then to the neck, sucking on the ear lobe only to feel Naoe's hands become a firmer touch. He let go of the ear with a smile. **"I love you."**

**"I love you."** Naoe went to the bed and setting Takaya down on his back.

The teen felt his skin come afire with the large warm hands going over his chest then gently play with his nipples as a mouth sucked on his neck, covering it with kisses and wet licks. His fingers became entangled in pale hair as the mouth descended downwards, taking turns with each nipple and continued, the boxers were quickly discarded and Naoe's hot mouth took him in. It was glorious as the man savored him, taste and all.

**"Naoe...not yet..."** Takaya panted and Naoe let go, only to return to his Lovers mouth. He let himself suck on three fingers, making sure they were well coated. **"Not too soon My Love."** He reminded as the entrance was rubbed and one finger went in. He shivered at the goose bumps crawling up his skin and they returned where they came when a second was entered. **"Ah!"** Said shooting stars crossed his vision then again, and they became more brilliant as the third digit joined the first two. It was a soft message that caused Naoe to pull free when he began to clamp down.

**"Sorry Takaya, I almost got carried away."** A face pressed into his shoulder.

**"Naoe."** He smiled and turned the face his way. **"No you didn't My Love. You and I,"** He laughed. **"Our foreplay with each other didn't even cross the line."**

**"I beg to differ...no. At least, you and I are ready."** He let himself be consumed in Takaya's rapturous kiss. **"I'll go slow My Love."**

Naoe tossed his shirt and underwear off before pulling the covers over them, the boy didn't like being cold during these stages, the stream was the only time since it was a super freaking hot day that could and possibly cook an egg on a sidewalk. Takaya let himself become distracted in his kisses and messages while his Lover slid home inside him. He swore that Naoe was literally on fire, besides him getting worked up over his tease, something else was in store. Takaya didn't tell him when it was time to move, the man had timed everything and his slow thrust's were perfect. Takaya's heart soared, he could feel the deep love the man had for him, this is how he loved him. No longer afraid about whatever pain crossed into Takaya's way, it was a part of it. He passed his hand over the scars from where his nais dug in the first several times, adjusting to a new foreign sensation left him breathless but Naoe took them as love marks.

They moaned between breathes of air, they both were nearing their climax, and both soaring. Flying higher. With a sharp gasp, Takaya clenched down and heard Naoe growl in response, and with one more thrust, they flew. Feeling the hot seed spill into him as his coated their stomach's. They laid there, basking in each others after glow.

**"Your heavy Naoe but a good heavy."** Takaya commented then watched Naoe carefully shift about, knowing that one false move could send them both into a higher stratosphere since they both haven't landed. He dug into his bag and pulled something out.

**"Takaya."** Naoe took his left hand and kissed the palm then produced a silver ring with a single colored stone embedded into the band. **"Will you marry me?"** His eyes sincere as he looked into the teens.

**"Ah..."** Shocked, he felt a hard object being pressed into his right hand. He felt it, it was the same but a different stone and his finger tip felt some fine engraving on the inside. **"Yes."** The ring slid on and there was a kiss and he smiled. **"Then, Naoe. Will you marry me?"**

**"Yes."** He slid the ring onto Naoe's heart finger and kissed him.

**"Look, its snowing..."**

They both looked out the window, watching the snow fall on that autumn day, silently whispering congratulations on their marriage. The beauty of the white rain that only comes late fall to early spring.

* * *

**Funny Corner!**

Me: *stares and stares and begins to cry* It's so beautifully written!

Takaya: Victory lap this time?

Me: No! A Victory dance! *pirouettes*

Naoe: *nods* You do deserve this.

Me: Thank you and congratulations on your wedding night!

Takaya: *Looks away*

Naoe: *noose bleeds*

Me: NOT AGAIN!

Naoe: Joking.

Me: That was mean.

Naoe: Sorry. *Pulls Takaya into him.* Can you excuse us?

Me: Sure thing!

Takaya: Naoe! *tries to escape*

Naoe: Not today.

Me: Later guys! *shuts door*

* * *

OMG! Six! New record! DING! DING! DING!

Please like, fav, follow and review!

Love you guys and I promise to have one up by the following day _or so!_

Keep reading!


	7. Summer Rain

**Summer Rain**

By: Lotus Curtiss

(Michelle)

A glass bead rolled across the wood floor, its sound echoed in the house along with the rain pattering on the roof, it returned to its starting point only to begin its back top spin roll again. Takaya had found his bag of marbles that he had packed along when he moved out last spring and into his Lover's house, now Husband. He wearily looked over his shoulder at Naoe who was drinking a cup of tea and reading the newspaper. Wondering how in the world the thing didn't get wet. He went back to his marble, it kept him amused for the time being as he laid on his side, stretched out with his arm under his head. The monsoon's had arrived albeit too early and since he didn't have any summer classes, staying home was his only option. The job he held down was a packers position and he enjoyed the part-timer slot but because of the rain, anything related to movers was put on hold till they had passed. He was board.

**"Why did you stop, the sound of that marble was better than the rain?"** Naoe asked when the glass bead's noise halted.

**"I suppose you're right."** He sighed and his finger continued the pinch maneuver that returned it too him.

**"I know, call your sister and ask how she is doing."**

**"She will just tell me off, saying that she's fine and all with holding down her job and completing her homework on time."**

**"As you said a little over a year ago, kicked you out the door after becoming a fierce independent young woman once you graduated."**

**"Yeah."** Takaya took a hand full of marbles and scattered them. **"Too bad I can't make a circle on the floor. Used to be good at marble shooting."**

Naoe smiled and put the paper down, stood, entered a small office and came back with a stick of chalk, drawing a circle on the floor. **"For you, My Love."**

**"You didn't have to go that far."** He looked up into smiling eyes.

**"Why not, am I not allowed to spoil my spouse?"**

**"You win."** He sighed and picked out his favorite shooter, its blue and white swirl glimmered as there was a kiss given to his cheek.

They spent the morning as such, Naoe reading the newspaper and Takaya shooting marbles, sometimes the smaller ones would crash into an object or wall with a miniature thud. Filling the air that drowned out the summer rain overhead.

**"Are you having fun, My Love?" **Naoe set down plates of food at the table.

Takaya rose from his stiff position on the floor with a yawn, his entire left side had gone numb. **"Yeah."**

**"Glad to hear it."** The man gave Takaya another kiss.

**"Why does this damn rain have to be so depressing?"** He looked out of an open window.

**"It started a little early, Love."**

**"I know but..."** He sighed in defeat then the phone rang and Naoe rose to answer it.

**"Takaya, phone."**

**"Coming."**

Naoe returned to the table and he listened from a distance.

**"I see, so you have a boyfriend? Do you want me to beat him up if he makes you cry? No...a yes then? Good. How's school? Sorry...sorry. It's good to hear from you. Call more often or I will. Take care of yourself sis, alright, talk to you later. Bye."**

He sat back down.

**"Things must be running well for your sister."**

**"Yeah. I don't know how she will manage having a boyfriend in the mix."**

**"She doesn't even know that her brother is in love with a man and we are under a marriage that's not on the records."**

**"Hey! I will tell her on my own time Naoe, when it seems right too."**

**"Okay. You win. Let's eat before it gets cold."**

**"Sure. Thanks for the food."**

**"I'm curious, did she ask why you were living with a monk?"**

**"It came to that when I returned to get a few things left behind, all I said was that he needed a grounds keeper who would exchange work for living space and free meals."**

**"You lied."** He chuckled and earned a hard glare.

**"Only till I tell her that I have the power to exorcise spirits and that I have been working alongside a monk for the times I had been gone. I know that she gets the point that I am independent."**

**"Then how will it evolve into what we have?"**

Takaya gave an offensive look. **"That I am an old, old soul and feel that I have a connection with you that turned into love. Besides, you should have heard her latest craze, yaoi. I'll be answering her wildest dreams when she thought less possible for her brother."**

**"So you having a girlfriend..."**

**"Really won't stick with her, she has this knack to guess when I start to tell her."**

**"Well thought out."** He applauded to the story that sounded so real. of which it was, except for the grounds keeper deal.

**"So, are you going to keep my grounds clean?"**

Takaya bristled. **"Its raining! And we are going to do it together, this is our house, Husband."**

**"Ouch."** Naoe chuckled again with a shake of his head. **"I have one hot headed Wife to take care of."**

**"Who are you calling "Wife?" I'm not the one doing the cooking and the cleaning around here."** His hair stood completely on end. **"I'm bringing home the bacon."**

**"Alright, you win, I'll be the wife but since we take turns being the one in charge of our nightly affairs..."**

He was boiling. **"What we do in bed stay's in bed."**

**"Ah, but sometimes we start out in the bathroom or the living room..."**

**"Naoe."** He growled. **"It always end's in the bed."**

**"I see. I was thinking that we could have at least one venture in the kitchen."**

**"For a monk, you are pretty perverted!"**

**"I haven't thought about it in that way."**

**"For the past four hundred years, you have been."**

It grew quiet, he had been, chasing after his Lord Kagetora and forcing the image onto Takaya who in the end, gotten scarred that earning his trust back was slow and painful.

**"It is you, who I love, Takaya."** He reached out and pulled the angry teen in for a kiss. **"Only you. Sorry to tease you like that."** His chin resting on the chest as he looked up into rich eyes.

Takaya stiffened, to mad to deal with his spouse but the man just wouldn't let go of him. He looked away, refusing that stare into sincere eye's, there was no longer the need to get jealous over his old self from long ago, Naoe loved him and only him, he proved his love by sealing the bonds of matrimony. He sighed heavily before kissing Naoe fully on the mouth.

**"You owe me."**

**"Yes Love."** Naoe smiled then let go of his spouse though he made no attempt to move. **"Is something the matter?"**

**"I'll tell you strait up so listen close. Holding me like this is comfortable."** His face stiff.

**"Alright then."** He wrapped his arms about Takaya, pulling him even closer only to be enraptured in Takaya's freaking awesome kiss.

Takaya had gotten in the mood though he hated admitting it, he wanted nothing to do than make Naoe feel awesome, why not give him the wish.

**"Naoe, into the kitchen."**

**"Yes sir." **Leaving the half eaten food on the table.

Takaya pinned Naoe against a wall, removing the kimono but keeping the obi tie in his hand that he blindfolded him with. Stripping only his pants and underwear since it was all he cared to put on. He ran his hands downward along the strong chest only to find that Naoe himself was also the mood. He smiled to himself and took Naoe in his mouth, once again finding every single blood vein, swirling around the head and teasing the tip.

**"Takaya..."** He gripped the wall for support, shuddering, there was no way that his Lover had gotten better at making him feel this awesome. **"Ah...mmm, Takaya."** His deep voice nearly competing with the rain overhead. He realized it was the blindfold and cursed it silently.

The teen let go, surely the man could wait longer for the climax and the glow. Guiding Naoe to sit, he probed his own erection into his Lovers mouth. He wondered why Naoe failed at trying to mimic his own movements but the hotness of Naoe's cavern was just exhilarating, the man had a way to set his skin afire that he found out wasn't fair at all. Even more so when Naoe allowed him to thrust into his throat, perhaps the monk liked his taste, so perverted. He snickered and Naoe's ears perked, wondering what it was about but the teen never told him what he found amusing most times. He felt Naoe drink the seed going down his throat. Yes, perverted. He snickered again, answer found.

**"Naoe, can you please get on all fours."** He asked nicely, unusual but the man did so, hitting his head into the wall as he moved away from it.

He laid out across the large warm back, soaking up the excessive heat that Naoe gave off. **"Naoe, I want to sleep on your back one of these nights."**

**"As My Love wants of me."** He smiled, he would do anything for Takaya.

Takaya left a love mark on his neck while sliding in, last nights endeavors left his Lover's entrance still soft. Kissing the broad back, Takaya began this thrust's, hooking his arms underneath Naoe's armpits for better support and leverage. Naoe shuddered and kissed the heart finger that was by his neck, the metal band pressing into his lips. Takaya groaned and grunted, hitting the gland every time that sent Naoe into bliss, his deep voice now drowning out the rain. He undid the blindfold, it fell away, he was grateful to be supporting himself the way he did cause Naoe could clearly throw him from his back in his state of orgasm. Then he reached his climax and released his seed.

As both came down from their high, Takaya rested on Naoe's back, the man had to go down to his elbows even with his strength, it wasn't enough.

**"Takaya...you are an excellent Husband." **He rubbed an arm.

**"Thanks Naoe."**

**"Now, it time for me to be the Husband."** Naoe swung Takaya around.

**"What?!"** He flushed and threw his arms up in protest.

**"I can't pleasure my own spouse?"**

**"Fine but you have to stop playing those victim cards of yours." **He wrapped his arms around Naoe's neck.

**"You win."** He smiled only to be kissed with passion.

He lavished the chest with kisses and licks, leaving a blossoming mark on the left collarbone behind. Naoe used his own saliva this time to prepare Takaya, always messaging first, the teen stood on his knees straddling him on the floor. The monk wasn't sure but Takaya was behaving more cutely, his reactions no longer held back. Marriage did funny things to people even if they are so in love with each other. He'll test this theory. Taking Takaya in his mouth, and plunged a digit in.

**"Naoe!"** Takaya gripped his shoulders. **"Please...not too soon..." **He begged. **"So unfair...from both front and behind..." **Soon moans had begun eliciting from his mouth and he dug his nails into the shoulders when his prostate was pushed and more digits added. **"No fair...such a pervert..."** Takaya panted, goose bumps rode his skin as the stars shot across his vision. **"No more...please no more Naoe...I don't want too...not before..."** His grip grew stronger and he sank into the lap when Naoe released him. **"You pervert."**

**"Sorry but you are just so cute."** He licked and kissed the neck.

**"Idiot...huh?"** The kimono was pulled over his shoulders.

**"You hate to be freezing."** Takaya blushed and looked away from the sweet smile.

**"That was too close...way to close...I drew blood."**

**"I don't mind, its a sign of your love."**

**"What sign of love where there is blood?"** His face grew serious.

**"This is why you are too cute." **Naoe smiled and distracted Takaya with attention, letting his own still hard member enter Takaya. **"I love you."**

**"Idiot."** Takaya's face turned a few more shades of pink before giving him the rapturous kiss.

Naoe gently moved Takaya, keeping him steady but he found that Takaya was cinching him tightly as payback. His warm hands rubbing the small back and Takaya flinched and quivered in response but kept him in the kiss even as the stars returned, making him go hazy. The teen wasn't willing to be out done, not by a long shot as his mind was losing his rationality.

**"Takaya...geez...you must be mad..."**

**"You bet...I am not...letting you...get away..."**

**"Too cute..."**

**"Stop saying that...pervert..."**

**"I won't since I'm the one driving you insane right now."**

**"Pervert!"** He yelled and used all of his strength to choke the thing inside of him.

**"Takaya...that's too tight..."** He groaned.

**"You are going to give first."** Takaya growled then kissed him heavily, winning him over easily.

Naoe didn't know what to make of Takaya, he made him mad and that had serious consequences but after what happens, he could be sure to expect the toys and few sleepless nights. His own groans were giving him away but Takaya was doing his best not to moan just as loudly. The teen had more restraint than he could imagine.

With one thrust to far hard, Naoe released his seed inside of Takaya who smiled in triumph before succumbing to his own ejaculation. **"I win..."**

**"So you did..."** Naoe collapsed on his back, his second high a little to up in the stratosphere. **"I love you and only you Takaya."**

**"Idiot. I only love you, even though you are a pervert and do make a great Husband. Naoe."** The look said that he was only going to say it once.

**"Shall we end this in the bed like always?"**

**"No."** Takaya pulled away, taking the kimono with him. **"You have a mess to clean in here and our left overs are going to be dinner tonight. You had your venture in the kitchen."**

**"I did, thank you Love."**

**"I love you."** He leaned down to kiss Naoe. **"You know what? The sound of rain, it goes better with the smell it brings."**

**"That it does."**

They smiled at each other, the patter of rain over head had grown softer and the smell it brought drifted in through the open windows. Maybe the monsoon season wasn't so bad, it did bring good results and changed the hearts of lovers.

* * *

**Funny Corner!**

Me: Yay! My seventh! *sags forward* Now I am so tired!

Takaya: Why?

Me: Sleepless night's writing seven stories in one week.

Naoe: You still did a beautiful job.

Me: Thank you Naoe.

Takaya" I suppose you get a merit. *Nod's towards Naoe*

Me: What will that be? *Hears the door lock shut behind*

Naoe: Now Takaya, that's going a bit far.

Me: *looks around for the nearest window.*

Takaya: Oh come on Naoe, she made it till the end.

Me: I plan on one more but that will be a day I am not working at my job. *See's none*

Naoe: Takaya, see, she isn't even finished.

Takaya: Even so, a reward is in order. *Kisses Naoe with fervor.*

Me: *panics* O_O!

Takaya: You wrote them so seeing this go down in real time, nothing new.

Naoe: Takaya! *Growls a warning*

Takaya: We are married, right Dear? I see that you are getting excited, maybe too much with having an audience this time.

Me: (O_O) *alarms start to go off in head* He's lost it! *in deepest parts of mind, fan girl is screaming*

Naoe: Let her go, you don't have to torture her.

Takaya: We are already. *removes Naoe's clothing* Look at that, she can't peel her eyes away.

Me: *Scream from fan girl inside becomes louder* ((O/ / / /O))

Naoe: She's embarrassed too.

Takaya: Nope, excited to see this go down. She is the writer after all. *starts to strip self*

Me: O/ / / /O *Fan girl inside head jumps for joy* I can't take this anymore...overload...

Naoe: Look at that, she feinted.

Takaya: Well, if she has one more story to do, we'll be sure to see it soon. *shuts the real door after placing writer outside*

* * *

Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah! So worth sleepless nights! Hey guys! I plan on a bonus story to wrap this up but don't tell Naoe and Takaya. I am keeping it a secret.

So pretty please:

Like

Fav

Follow

and Review!

Love you guys till next time! Keep it crazy (as I just did) and real!


	8. Bonus Part One

**Bonus Story!**

**Part One**

* * *

**Takaya in Overworld**

By: Lotus Curtiss

(Michelle)

**Cast**:

Alice/The Crystal King of Diamonds _as_ Takaya Ohgi/Lord Kagetora Uesugi

Mad Hatter _as_ Naoe Nobutsuna/Yoshiaki Tachibana

Cheshire Cat _as_ Shuhei Chiaki/Nagahide Yasude

White Rabbit _as_ Ayako Kadowaki/Haruie Kakizaki

The Door Mouse _as_ Yuzuru

The Black Queen of Hearts _as_ Kousaka Danjou

* * *

Takaya blinked awake, what happened, were is he? Thought's of that nature ran through his head. His body screamed in pain, he rolled from the side he fell on and gripped his elbow. He searched his head, trying to figure out how he got here. All he could remember was falling from a cliff then he was falling towards the sky, a white rabbit watching him below.

He rubbed his eyes even more awake, it surely was a turn of events for he had to be dreaming. When his hand dropped from his face, the white rabbit was standing before him, her eyes blinking slowly, watching him like before. Wait, why did the rabbit look to be hanging upside down? It was but its feet was on the floor then where was he? There was a chandelier standing up like a lamp but its crystal drops were falling upwards.

The ceiling. He stood abruptly but then the rabbit ran towards a door and into it.

**"Wait!"** He called and followed after before the door shut all the way. Flying through, he landed on something soft, clouds? Surely he didn't fall through, they clearly supported his weight.

Now where was he? The door had vanished and he was facing a set of glass stairs going upwards, they mysteriously floated in place. Testing his weight on one, it never moved and he continued to climb its winding spiral. At some point he swore that it flipped upside down and curved to the sides with a few loops as well. He was disoriented from the climb itself and his arm throbbed in pain so he could never guess if he was upside down or it was the pain getting to him. Just as he thought he could no longer take another step, it spit him out into an entirely different world. He looked behind him but the stairs were gone just like the door. He couldn't turn back but had to go forward.

The familiar rabbit made its appearance but it no longer was a rabbit but a young woman, still having the ears and tail, a large pocket watch hanging from her hip. **"Follow me!"** She called and took off.

Takaya ran after her, finding it hard to keep up with someone who had more than natural speed, he often tripped and stumbled, cursing what ever the things were that got in his way. Then he lost sight of her, too worn out to even take one more step. He sat on a chair looking thing in the shape of a wing with a heavy sigh. He could surely follow by walking till he had rested some but the question of where to turn and when to turn flooded his mind but the sharp pain in his arm took over and he groaned in agony.

Tired from having to climb a stairway that was too twisted and never seemed to end to having to chase a white rabbit who was actually female in human form so inhumanly fast. He breathed in and gave away to the sleep plaguing his mind and body. It was perfectly silent.

A carriage rolled up and stopped. **"My, what a cute thing, sleeping out here like this. Pick him and put him in the carriage, don't wake the poor thing and put a blanket over him. He must be cold."** A illustrious voice spoke and eyes gleamed with intent. **"Let us be off to the castle at once."**

* * *

**"What?! How could you lose track of him? I told you to go slow, lead him not run away from him."**

**"Sorry."** The white rabbit peered up into angry eyes. **"I knew that he was right behind me but when I turned around, he was no where in sight."**

**"You ran too far ahead, too focused on getting him here."**

**"Now, now my friend. Don't get too upset at her. She has led him into our world now we have to find him and I can offer some of my valuable services."**

The angry voice calmed. **"Please do, we have waited to long for our Lord's return. And rabbit, you better get back to the castle or else the Queen will have your head."**

**"Yes sir."**

The voice's two companions vanished and turned to look at an empty throne that was shadowed in unfiltered light, its once recent glow now gone, the glory days had fallen to ruin.

**"You miss him don't you?" **Came a new voice.

**"Yes." **The calm voice now only held sorrow.

**"Once he sits on that throne, then will the power of our kingdom be restored."**

**"I am looking forward to it, more so than the rest of our sleeping army combined."**

**"Perhaps you would like some tea?"**

**"That sounds nice my friend."**

* * *

Takaya felt something soft, really soft beneath him and he stirred awake.

**"Oh, your awake."** A sensual voice came from next to him. **"Its a good thing that I found you out there, you would have gotten sick."**

He turned to face a man whose black and wild hair framed his face and dark eyes held richness and pink lips.

**"Where am I?"**

**"Oh my Dear, you are in my castle. I am the Queen of Black Hearts, Kousaka Danjou."**

It was quiet while Takaya processed the words. **"Ah...sorry for intruding Queen Kousaka."** It felt strange giving a man the title of 'Queen.'

**"Calm now, you are not intruding, you are my guest."** He fanned himself and the wild hair swayed, his smile held coolness.

**"Thank you kindly for your hospitality."**

There was a laugh. **"My, you are a very cute boy and you are welcome."**

**"Perhaps once you feel better, you can walk around my castle. Until then, please eat and have some tea."** He gestured to the doors and servants that looked like mechanical cards hurried in, their black back drop with blood red silhouette's of the suits emblazoned on their chest's. It was a little too overwhelming of a sight.

**"Thank you, your Majesty."** He accepted the tray that held some sort of soup in a bowel and tea and glanced at the Queen who was sipping on a cup himself.

**"My, I said this before, you are a sweet and cute young man, I never did get your name."**

**"My apologies for forgetting my manners. I am Takaya Ohgi."**

**"Well then Takaya Ohgi, stay as long as you want, its been a while since I have had visitors and do over stay, company is hard to come by."** His cool smile made Takaya relax and he went to go sip some of the soup when the pain in his arm stung him so hard.

**"Ah!"** He let go of the spoon and clutched the arm, face wincing in the process.

**"Hurry, bring the royal doctor."** Queen Kousaka called and turned to Takaya. **"I know I told my men to move you gently, yet I wonder how this came about?"**

**"It happened before I fell asleep Your Majesty."**

**"Ah, I surely can't leave my guest like this."** The doctor hurried in and looked over the arm, prodding and poking it, moving it about. He finally tucked it in a sling, telling Takaya not to move it and to spread a specific slave on the collarbone before he left. **"Now then, you can't eat like that."** Queen Kousaka picked up the dropped spoon and ladled the already cold growing soup in.

**"I don't want to impose on you to do such a menial task, Your Majesty."**

**"If I left you in the care of the Card Slaves, then you would barely be getting any food, it'll be all over you. Now open up."** He held the spoon closer to Takaya's lips who opened them in reply. **"There."**

Takaya accepted every spoonful, it tasted good to his empty stomach. His eyelids began to droop shut, heavily they blinked, slow and steady till they finally closed.

**"Sleep tight My Cute Little Takaya."** The Queen removed the tray and smoothed is hand over the forehead before leaving. **"Make sure that he never leaves the castle."** He commanded the nearest Guard who's ace suit was burnt across his chest, saluted.

* * *

**"Anything?"**

**"No my friend, I can not find one trace of our Lord."**

**"Then maybe the rabbit will turn something up."**

**"I only pray that the Queen didn't get his hands on him."**

**"Well, looks like I'll invisibly wander the halls of the castle to see if I can dig up something."**

**"Please do, when Light and Ice reign over Dark and Fire, our vengeance will be filled."**

**"See you later my friend."**

**"Maybe you would like something to eat."**

**"Yes. A scone perhaps."**

* * *

The white rabbit hurried into the halls of the queens castle, holding her large pocket watch in front of her face. **"I'm late, I'm late...so very late..."**

**"Halt white rabbit. What news of the remains of our enemy?"**

She lurched to a stop. **"From what intelligence I could gather, they are moving fast, constantly shifting camp, staying no longer that one night in one place then they are off, as if they are late for a very important date."**

**"Do you know where they are headed?"**

**"No your Majesty, by the time a camp is found, it is five days old."**

**"White rabbit...pretty white rabbit Ayako, you do splendidly as a spy, you might be able to keep your head if you can at least find a fire that's two days old."**

**"Yes Your Majesty, perhaps I can rest a half day to regain my energy."**

**"Off to the kitchen but only a half day, it would be a shame to see that pretty white fur of yours covered in blood."**

**"Your mercy is ever so gracious Your Majesty."** Ayako bowed, detesting it deep in her heart for having to become a double spy but she could cover her tracks. At least she could spend the half day given to her to look more so around the castle and dig up more information. She hurried off to the kitchen and grabbed a few fruit and vegetables and a spot of tea.

Ayako was more concerned with trying to find her lost Lord, the King of Light and Ice, the Crystal King of Diamonds, the one who could bring down that The Black Queen of Hearts, Queen of Dark and Fire. She shook her head, trying to rid the thought of the past from her head, of that tragic day that all of Overworld mourned. Her dear friend did as well, he took it the hardest but he clung onto the promise their Lord left behind.

**"What news Dear Cook? I have been gone far too long scouring the far reaches of Overworld to find out the hiding places of the enemy."**

**"Ah, White Rabbit Ayako, I'll tell you the gossip going around. Our Magnificent Queen has a guest."**

**"A guest, Dear Cook?"**

**"Yes White Rabbit Ayako, a guest. Not the full details, be our Magnificent Queen had called the Royal Doctor."**

**"A doctor, what for, Dear Cook?"**

**"White Rabbit Ayako, the guest seems to have an injury, that much I know."**

**"Been a while since our Magnificent Queen has had a guest, Dear Cook."**

**"Yes White Rabbit Ayako."**

**"Thank you Dear Cook for the meal, I must retire to rest."**

**"Come back White Rabbit Ayako."**

**"With my head still on my shoulders Dear Cook."** She left the kitchen, now it was time to snoop around, she kept checking her watch, trying to keep her cover that made it seem normal.

* * *

Takaya woke from his deep sleep, the cushions beneath his back were comfortable. He looked about with hazy eyes at the darkly adorned room. He rose, the sting shooting through his arm like daggers and he reached for the thing of ointment given to him by the doctor. It fell from his trembling fingers and on to the floor.

**"Takaya? Oh Dear! Do not move, allow me."** The bed sagged with the weight of a person sitting next to him. The cool sensation of the salve along the collarbone by smooth and gentle fingers and he jerked up to see Queen Kousaka's face creased with worry. **"I think that its best that you don't move for a while, not till the pain in your arm goes down."**

**"Yes, I suppose you are right."** The rubbing continued, relaxing him back into his sleepy stupor.

**"There, but perhaps you are tired of sleeping and would like to keep your mind occupied a bit."**

**"Your Majesty, honestly these cushions are so soft that I might drift back to sleep."**

There was a light laugh. **"They sure are. Here, this is my first puzzle box, I could never get the thing open, would you like to try?"**

**"If it can get me to think some, then yes."**

**"No worries, this thing gave me more headaches and frustrations."** He placed the box under Takaya's left hand. **"Have fun."**

**"Thank you."** He peered down at it, feeling out any giving cracks or lines for indication. He shook it next to his ear for any rattling noise's. It shape was that of a diamond, more like a diamond off a deck of cards but with eight sides.

It seemed familiar, very familiar, like reaching into his mind and pulling it out of him. He blinked, yeah right, he had never seen a puzzle box like this. It looked fun though. Takaya examined it more closely. **"I admit, its fascinating but figuring out how it opens will be more fascinating."**

**"I have lost interest in the thing, so I see no reason in letting you have a shot at it. I am afraid that I can't linger around here for long, my Queenly duties call."**

**"Oh no, its fine."**

**"My, you are a cute and sweet boy."** He ruffled the hair. **"I'll see you later when I get bored."**

Takaya didn't know what to make of the Queen as he left but the hard object in his hand was heavy in his own opinion.

* * *

**"Oh my, this seems delightful, the Queen is in a good mood, this could only mean one of two things, a beheading or something else."** The voice said with a smile and he walked through the hall's so casually, not even one Card Guard or Slave stopped him. **"And from the rumors, he has a guest staying, I should go check it out."** He jumped through a wall, effortlessly passing the solid object like air, searching, flying about. **"Now, who is this? Could this be the person my dear friend the White Rabbit was talking about?"** He ended up outside a window. **"The rumored guest?"** Floating upside down to think. **"Has to be but I need to see this play out a bit, what will he do?" **He snickered.

* * *

Takaya soon was able to move about, he explored the castle from top to bottom, the Queen giving him all access even to areas that are restricted. Other when he wasn't lounging around in a random room trying to solve the puzzle box.

**"Mmm, Takaya, do you like it here?"** The Queen found him standing on the armaments fussing with the box and watching the guards change.

**"Your Majesty, well...uh, its the most unusual place."** The Queen was kind enough to let him say anything he wants. **"Card Slaves and Guards, then the black and red theme through out I find overwhelming."** He turned the box over in his hand. **"But your hospitality and warmth, it kind of dulls everything else out. Maybe I do like it here and maybe I don't like it here."**

**"Your honesty is outstanding. Maybe, if you like, become a permanent resident here if you have no where else to go?"**

Takaya thought, rotating the box in his hand subconsciously. **"I do have no were else to go and I can't return from where I came."** His eyes narrowed in on the box. Was there someplace he had to be? Yet living here wouldn't feel quite right, a nagging sensation telling him to take the box and run, escape, where? Where? Where? **"I will accept your invitation."**

**"Ah! Takaya, you are so sweet and cute!"** Queen Kousaka exclaimed and hugged Takaya, being careful of the arm. **"I just want to hold you and kiss you all over."** Takaya flushed, sending the Queen overboard. **"I absolutely, positively find you adorable!"**

**"You are holding me Your Majesty."**

**"Well then, here."** Queen Kousaka supports the back of his head and places a full kiss on the teen's lips. A part of him told him to shove the man away, it was disgusting, dirty and hating it to his core. Just when he thought he could take no more, they were released from the lip lock. **"You really are a sweet and cute boy, I'll have a banquet prepared for you tonight, so till then, please do what ever you want."** Another full kiss then the Queen was gone.

He gripped the box hard till his knuckles became white then wiped the back of his hand on his mouth. Yes, it was disgusting and gross and totally worth throwing up over, if he actually had anything in his stomach to lose. Then his heart fell through the black and red stone floor, it felt like he had just cheated on someone close to him, someone whom he had never met. The ache was surreal, hammering, he leaned against the pulpits fighting back the tears that flooded his eyes. Someone was waiting for him and he had no clue who.

* * *

**"Oh, my dear friend surely would go even more mad if he just saw what happened."** He materialized on the top of a spire's rod with a heart on it. **"But it seems that he is waking up to himself. Keep going, keep waking up. You will see the true nature of the Queen."** With a leap, he spun into the air. **"Till then, heal yourself, I will come once you cry for help."** He vanished.

* * *

**"Ayako."**

**"What is it?"**

**"I think I have found our Lord."**

**"Where?"**

**"You will hate what I am going to tell you. He is living in the castle but he is waking up to himself."**

**"I am going to tell..."**

**"No, don't upset him, but be ready to free him and I think that its time to spoil the Queen with some juicy news."**

Her brows furrowed. **"I see."**

**"Well then Rabbit, go too."**

* * *

**"Beautiful White Rabbit Ayako, you have surpassed my expectations and have kept your head. A fire two days old."**

**"Yes Your Majesty."**

**"Won't you join me tonight, I am having a banquet for my new permanent resident who has just decided to live here?"**

She looked at the watch. **"But my spying?"**

**"Can continue tomorrow. This also can be a celebration for not staining that rich fur of yours."** Queen Kousaka stroked a long ear.

**"I humbly accept this invitation Your Majesty. Your mercy is always gracious Your Majesty."**

**"That it is. Now go freshen up, make that fur of yours gleamingly soft."**

**"Yes Your Majesty." **Ayako left down the hall, feeding false lies to the Queen about the campfires. It was he who is the fool.

* * *

**"Ah, my friend, I have made a new tea. Would you like some?"**

**"Yes, maybe it can calm my nerves."**

**"It has been nearly a week since we have heard from them."**

**"Our friends, they are busy."**

**"They are. Having our Lord in Overworld but not actually here is kind of rendering."**

**"It is, I can feel him but with out him in front of our eyes, seems that our strength is gone."**

**"It will return, that much I am sure."**

**"You are right my friend, I would also like to have a scone or two with that new tea of yours."**

**"Gladly."**

* * *

Takaya laid face down in a pillow in his room, he was so conflicted, the hard puzzle in his hand. The extravagant dinner held for him and then seeing the White Rabbit at the table. He even couldn't raise his spirits while eating. So conflicted so confused. He knew in the deepest part of himself that something despised the Queen while another was waiting to see someone, someone who he felt like he had just cheated on.

**"Oh Takaya!"** The Queen came in. **"I just got word from the Royal Doctor that you can remove the sling but try not to move or use your arm that much. Also to keep using the sal...what's wrong?"** Finally noticing that the teen was out of it, so far out that he didn't hear a single word. **"Takaya?"** He went over to sit on the bed and rubbed the back. **"Are you feeling sick from eating too much?"**

Takaya managed to roll some but shook his head.

**"Well, I know a remedy."** He leaned over and kissed the boy, removing the sling and worked on removing the shirt as well. His cool hands ghosting the small chest once it was bare.

Through the cloth of the pant, his hand fondled, causing Takaya to moan and flinch. His lips moved downward, tongue licking along, teasing the pink nipples that he sucked softly, enjoying the reactions he elicited from the small body. He undid the pants and pumped the erection. The mouth sliding dangerously closer till it took him in. Takaya arched his back, panting hard as the tongue worked over him.

**"Your, Your Majesty! Please don't! That's unsanitary!"** His right hand touching wild back hair. **"No! You mustn't Your Majesty!"**

Queen Kousaka just continued sucking and licking till there was a buck and the release of seed inside his mouth. He pulled away. **"See, cause of not being able to use your right hand for the week, your frustrations built up, causing you to become confused. Well then, sleep tight cute Takaya."** He kissed the forehead and pulled the covers up to the chin and left.

Takaya felt horrible, disgusted and dirty. He sat up instantly and hurried into the drawn bath, he began to scrub where ever the Queen touched him, licked him and kissed him. He scrubbed hard till the skin felt raw and was red with sensitivity. He gripped the tub rim, the ache came back, hammering even harder, he couldn't fight the tears any more and just sobbed. He wailed and cried. A wave of guilt crashed over him, he had just done something wrong against the person waiting for him, more than cheated, it felt like he scorned them.

**"I need to get out of here, what ever is inside of me is saying that its too dangerous, I should have listened to it."** He chewed on his lip, angry and hurt. **"I should have continued to chase the rabbit, even if I was tired and in pain."** He dried himself off completely and pulled on new cloths that hadn't been touched by the Royal. **"If only there was someone I could trust in this castle to get me out, to help me escape."**

A sudden chuckle filled the room. **"My, you are asking for help, I'll give it too you."** A man who looked about two years older than Takaya materialized, glasses hung off his nose, two purple stripped cat ears and tail, much like the rabbit. **"I am Cheshire Chiaki Shuhei, please call me Chiaki or Cheshire. So, freedom is what you ask?"**

As if the day could get any more worse? With a timid nod, Takaya picked up the puzzle box. **"Yes."**

**"Alright, I'll give it to you but you have to do three things in return."** Chiaki rotated till he was upside down. **"One, trust White Rabbit Ayako Kadowaki. Two, wake the army of Light and Ice. Three, fight along side a very dear friend."**

**"White Rabbit Ayako? I just ate dinner with her. She works for the Queen."**

**"You are jumping to conclusions for you see nothing isn't what it appears here in Overworld."** He scolded then sat back in an chair of air. **"Accept these terms of mine and I will free you."**

Takaya thought hard then back down at the box, the voice telling him to trust the cat. **"I accept."**

**"Excellent, excellent! Then some words of advice, wait till one past midnight then go down to the kitchen and sit by the stove. Answer three questions to prove that you are true. All from there, rely on trust to get you out."**

**"I thank you."**

**"Oh ho, don't thank me yet, once you have made it out of the Queens lands, then do so. I will wait your arrival."** And like that, he was gone in a puff of smoke.

Takaya hugged the box to his chest, it was now a waiting game.

* * *

**"Ayako."**

**"What is it Chiaki?"**

**"Get ready to free him."**

**"At last, our Lord is coming home."**

**"I wouldn't say that he is our Lord just yet My Dear. He is still waking to himself. Don't push him to remember so soon."**

**"Alright, now get, I think you have lingered here long enough Chiaki."**

Chiaki just laughed as he slowly vanished from the hand coming at him, going through his body of vapor.

* * *

As the blasted clock struck midnight, Takaya counted the seconds and opened the door. The guards along the wall had fallen asleep, leaning against their spear poles. It was that way as he went down to the kitchen and sat at the stove, its warm radiance still going from the small fire still inside. From what little light it gave off, he could make out the butchering table, nothing on it and the table that the servants sat and ate at.

**"Answer true. Are you Takaya Ohgi?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Answer true. What do you carry?"**

**"A diamond shaped puzzle box.**

**"Answer true. Name one thing you are to do?"**

Takaya had three answers to chose from and he nearly internally agonized over which to use but the voice told him only one. **"To trust the path out."**

It became quiet then a figure came into view. **"You have spoken true."** It was the white rabbit. **"I am White Rabbit Ayako Kadowaki. I will guide you out, do not speak, just follow."**

Takaya followed right behind, they went out into the garden, all the guards were asleep like in the hall and into the armory. Lifting a candle out of its hold, she inserted a finger and pressed a button. A little click gave way and the candle replaced. With a soft yawn, a trap door opened up just before a shelving unit holding daggers.

**"Take this. It is required to wake the squadrons of Light and Ice."** Ayako passed a sword to him, its deep sapphire sheath and handle looked like ice that had been fractured. The hand guard and hilt was laced with diamonds and glass. A katana in all. He tied it to his waist, the beautiful white cords gleamed. **"Be on your way for it is almost thirty after midnight."**

**"What about you?"**

**"I will follow after sunrise. Hurry, the spell of sleep will soon wear off."** And with that, she pushed him down the stairs and the door closed shut.

Takaya caught her smiling with a wave, one of trust and friendship through the final cracks. It was dark but a small vein of white along the ground began to glow, it went down the stairs then disappeared around a corner. He silently followed the source of light, as much as he wanted to hurry and get away from the Queen, he needed to buy his time and not waste energy. He looked back just to see the vein fade a few feet from his steps. Takaya pressed on even as the hours began to blend together. The distant sound of waves crashing soon echoed to him and he raced to the noise. A light began to filter in and the tunnel spat him out onto a beach. He looked behind himself to see a hard rock wall, no entrance to a cave.

* * *

Chiaki laughed as he floated down. **"Well, well, made it in one piece. Ayako will be following soon."**

**"That I did. Thank you Chiaki."**

**"Ah! No, stop there. My name is Yasude Nagahide."**

**"Then..."**

**"You are confused, then I'll tell you. When we are in the Queens land, we have to go by a different name."**

**"Then Ayako?"**

**"Yes, even her. For now, until you can hear the history of these two lands, it would be best to hurry on, even staying on the borderlines long enough is a cause for concern. She constantly has her Card Guards patrolling."** Yasude floated about, leading the way.

* * *

**"My friend...do you feel that?"**

**"Yes...our long awaited Lord is back in his lands."**

**"Will you go meet him?"**

**"I will wait. I have to wait."**

**"Then while you wait, have some tea and a few scones."**

**"I would be delighted my friend."** The voice seemed lighter.

* * *

**"Good morning Takaya!"** Queen Kousaka burst into the room to find the bed empty. **"Takaya?"** He went and looked behind everything. **"Is this a game of hide and seek cause I am going to find you."** Saying with a smile and began to search the castle.

Soon the search proved futile and he was yelling at everyone and every thing, giving commands for everyone to look for the teen. He threw a nicely arranged flower display through a window and swords at a statue. In a fit of rage, he pointed to a Card Slave nearby. **"Off with your head!"**

* * *

**"Like I said, I rendezvoused with you after sunrise."**

**"Ayako...no...what is your name?"**

**"White Rabbit Haruie Kakizaki."**

**"You catch on fast Takaya."** The cat slapped him across the back with his tail a little too hard that he stumbled.

**"Easy there, I am still injured and I have to continue to use the salve...I left the salve behind."**

**"No worries."** Haruie reached into the pouch on her right hip a brought out a tin. **"I always come prepared."**

**"For a rabbit like you, you sure are crafty Haruie."**

**"Why thank you Takaya."**

**"I wonder...what the Queen is doing?"**

**"I am sure she is having the whole place turned upside down looking for you and a few heads are going to role."**

**"Okay, we are almost to Ice Diamond Palace. Just a boat ride and we are there."** Yasude flittered down to stand with ease on the bow.

**"Ice Diamond Palace?"**

**"Oh yes, its beautiful, well, it once was." **Haruie jumped into the boat after Takaya climbed in. **"The glory it once held fell years ago when the Queen attacked it. Since then, it has become a place of refuge for those of this kingdom to escape the tyranny of the Queen."**

Takaya shuddered. **"I am glad I escaped that place. Thank you for your help Haruie."**

**"No, because you trusted me, you were able to escape, so thank you."** She inclined a head and the boat silently casted off, no oars were rowed. It just moved, gliding through the water ever so quietly.

* * *

**"Is that, a mouse?" **Takaya questioned when they drew near to a dilapidated dock.

**"Oh, that's Door Mouse Yuzuru, he makes and blends excellent teas."** Yasude laughed. **"He can be quite the ladies and gentlemen's' man if you let him."**

**"I welcome you to Ice Diamond Palace."** The boy looked to be Takaya's age with large round ears and a slim tail.

**"Hello, I am Takaya Ohgi."**

**"Pleasure to meet you. Oh, do come inside, you must tired from your travels."**

**"That I am, I haven't gotten any sleep since yesterday morning."**

**"My, my, that is not good for your health, I'll fix you some tea and give you a warm bed."** Yuzuru held his hand out and pulled Takaya up.

**"I see that you waste no time hitting on some one."** Takaya commented and Yuzuru blushed.

**"Sorry, I give you the tea and the bed, I'll sleep in my own."**

He laughed and clasped a hand on the shoulder. **"It's fine, its something you can't help."**

Yuzuru looked up and smiled. **"Come this way then Takaya and I'll get started on the tea once inside."**

They passed the entrance and Takaya could see how the palace truly indeed was worn, unfiltered light came through and cast shadows. It made his heart break. The glimmer was dull, it longer shined and no matter how many times he imagined what it once was like, he couldn't.

**"Door Mouse, go on a head and make the tea, Haruie and I have to take Takaya to meet one last person."**

Takaya tilted his head, one last person? He waved a little bye to Yuzuru and was lead on through the dim palace and into a throne room.

Near the throne stood a figure, a hand resting on the chair arm as if in memory. There was only silence. Then as if finally aware of another presence in the room, the figure turned. A tall man stood in a tuxedo, a top hat tucked under his arm. Takaya swore that he saw such underlying sadness in the man's eyes that it made him want to cry. He took a hesitant step forward then another but only made five steps before halting.

Takaya held out a hand. **"I'm Takaya Ohgi and you are?"**

The man woke from his slumber of memory but the sadness remained, he crossed the distance and took the hand, the grip firm and warm. **"Mad Hatter Naoe Nobutsuna."**

Takaya felt himself smile but it lingered a few seconds before fading. This was the person who was waiting on him, the crashing wave swept him under, pounding and beating him in a torrent of guilt. The feeling of the Queens touch returned and he felt dirty, utterly dirty to the person in front of him. He hit the coral bottom. He had already scorned the person who he now met, the one who was before him. A sob broke free from his lips and he collapsed onto his knees, arms wrapped about himself. The wave pounded him, drowning him, crashing him into the coral below. He didn't deserve to be touched by this man.

Mad Hatter Naoe knelt, taking the teen into his arms; the boy latched onto him, the sobs stifled by his jacket but they were still loud.

**"What's going on?"** Yuzuru began to enter the throne room when he was suddenly yanked back by the collar.

**"Hush."** Whispered Haruie.

**"They need to regain grounds with each other."** Yasude closed the door and they sat outside it, listening to the crying going on.

Then the wave ceased, no longer pounding him, throwing him about like a rag doll. It was calming in the arms that held onto him. He felt like a piece of drift wood after a massive storm, being carried by a calm stream. He wanted to stay in that stream, just drifting ever so slowly. His sobs filtered out and sleep replaced the tears, then from a combination of no sleep for over twenty four hours, walking for a whole day and relief, he fell asleep. Drifting in the gentle stream, floating aimlessly about, safe and sound.

The doors finally gave and Mad Hatter Naoe came out carrying Takaya in his arms. The teen asleep so soundly.

**"Naoe?"**

**"The Queen did something to him and what he did, I would like to know."** Watching Takaya for a while. **"After he is tucked into bed, then I will like to hear what conspired for the past week."**

* * *

Naoe leaned back in his chair, they sat gathered around a table in the kitchen. **"I see"** He was calm.

**"Our Lord, finally home but not fully himself."** Yuzuru poured another round of tea.

**"I'm sorry Naoe, I should have led him with more care."** Haruie stared into her cup before adding a lump of sugar and a drop or two of cream.

**"No time to worry over what happened, he is now safe with in these walls."** He sipped.

**"Now he has to wake the army of Light and Ice."** Yasude twitched an ear and pushed his glasses back up.

**"Yasude, it will be best to wait till he regains strength. You heard how he cried."** Haruie looked up.

**"I suggest that till then, he learns the history of this kingdom."** Yuzuru began to brew another pot of tea.

**"I will take over that."** Naoe shifted some then stood. **"I can tell the best stories."**

**"That's right. You can." **Yasude perked, ears standing on end.

**"It will probably jog his memory." **Yuzuru steeped the tea.

**"For Queen Kousaka to go so far to do that, oh how I would love to wring his neck."** Her ears trembled in excitement but the comment made every one quiet.

**"It is our Lords blade that will fall him."** Naoe countered and they nodded in truth and agreement. **"Haruie, besides the katana given to him, what else did he carry?"**

**"A diamond shaped puzzle box."**

**"Then that is one less battle to fight."**

**"What's in it?"**

**"I can't say but once Takaya figures out how to open it up, then you will see."** Naoe placed the top hat on his head then left them to think.

* * *

Takaya blinked, the last light of the sun filtered through a glass window that had metal work weaving through it. It felt like he could breathe in this atmosphere, the bed was warm but the cool air rested on his cheek.

**"How are you feeling?"** A deep, calm voice asked and his eyes drifted towards the source.

**"A mix of things."** Takaya's gaze rested on the man. **"Maybe better since I am not in that gloomy castle anymore."**

**"I agree though I have never been in it once."**

**"Naoe, is it?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Thank you, for before."**

**"Nothing really."** He gave a soft smile.

Takaya felt his heart flutter with warmth. **"I'm kind of hungry."**

**"I can go get you some food."**

**"I actually want to walk, I feel that I have spent enough time lying in bed this week."**

**"You can lean on me if it feels like your legs are going to give."** Naoe helped the lad stand.

Takaya kept a hand on the arm held out to him, the walk was slow but he was grateful for the support Naoe lent him. It was quiet and strong. His knees gave a few times but Naoe was quick to catch him, waiting till he could stand. Each time he thanked Naoe. Once in the kitchen, Naoe sat him in a chair.

**"Takaya, good to see you up and about."**

**"It feel's good, I'm sure that spending another day in bed wouldn't do me any good, Yuzuru."**

**"Well, here is the tea as promised and something solid."** The Door Mouse placed a tray in front of him.

**"Thank you."**

* * *

Queen Kousaka continued to brew even with a handful being beheaded wasn't enough to keep him satisfied. Takaya was gone, vanished and it appears that the guards hadn't seen anything strange at all last night. He remembered tucking him last night after hearing the most pleasant of sounds that made him full of energy. The only thing is that the boy was no longer in the castle, even the bushes and tree's were shaken till they had no leaves on them. The servants edged around him or got out of the way, not wanting to be the next victim on the chopping block.

* * *

**"This view is breathtaking."** Takaya could only stare out into the night sky, he stood on a balcony that floated in the air, it jutted out from the bedroom given to him, hanging as if nothing supported it. All around him were stars, every time he turned, stars filled his vision.

**"I am glad that you agree so."** Naoe nodded but only to catch the teen when he spun too much and lost his balance.

**"Its even better from this angle."** A huge grin spread across his face as he looked upwards.

**"I should tell you, when this palace was full of shinning hope and glory that shimmered, the stars themselves reflected that and shone even brighter."**

His interest piqued, ears burning to hear more. **"What happened?"**

**"That, I will tell you the history of this Kingdom."** Naoe closed his eyes, his body relaxing. **"So long ago, a King sat on the throne in these pure white hall's, he ruled kindly and justly, earning the trust of those around him. Many, many years went by. Peace had since been settled between the sister country. Then the ruler of the sister country grew tired of peace and built an army, yet the King would have none of it and too took up his sword to defend those who he held dear.**

**"A war clashed, blood shed and the number of lives lost were countless. The rulers crossed blades time and time again, over a decade passed, neither side claiming victory. The King, still backed by the faith of his people decided on one last campaign to end it all, to stop the meaningless loss of lives. He meet the other ruler face to face, a duel to the death, first to strike a critical blow, wins. The outcome was fifty, fifty, even so, one little mistake could mean the end."**

**"He fought gallantly for a week straight, neither bothering to take a rest to eat or sleep, the will of his people moving his heart even as he could feel the power he contained begin to wane. The other side, the ruler full of tricks and cunning became relentless, his onslaught ruthless, hungry for the Kings blood to taste his blade. He backed the King into a corner and pinned him down, his own strength gaining power by the minute. In a final attempt, he risked a defenseless move. He moved fast, valiantly, his own blade piercing the shoulder of the opposite but he too took a blow to his stomach.**

**"All those who stood testament declared the King the first to deliver the blow, even those on the other side agreed. Full of anger, the other ruler stormed off, his army following. Word was word and had signed to it in blood. Yet the King took a fatal blow. The wound great. He was brought back to his palace, quietly he died but he had saved his people. He made a promise to them that he would return some day after being reborn and fill this land with hope again but told them to never lose faith. The years went by, a hundred, two hundred and so on, the palace lost its glory, falling into shadows. The people still have faith that he will return to them, reborn."**

Takaya felt like he had just seen the battle, transported through time itself, standing on the field, hearing war cries and metal sharpening metal.

**"Tell me, what was the other side's ruler?"**

**"The rulers name is, Queen of Dark and Fire, The Black Queen of Hearts Kousaka** **Danjou."**

Shock ran through his body, his mind trying to connect. **"Then that would mean...age wise..."**

**"Nobody really ages here in Overworld depending on the level of power they hold. And you Takaya hold tremendous power."**

Is that why the Queen was trying to hold him captive, do twisted things to him all because he held enormous power? He shivered.

**"Are you feeling cold?"** Naoe felt the reaction.

**"No...its something else."** He could feel the tide pulling him back under but Naoe's touch was warm and he surfaced to a float. **"Naoe, are one of these people who lives long?"**

**"Yes, more so, I watched my King die, it was peaceful but it was heart breaking."**

Takaya reached up to touch a cheek. **"Is that why, your eye's are so sad?"**

The Mad Hatter dropped his gaze. **"Yes."**

Takaya felt himself bristle ever so slightly, what was that feeling? Surely not anger, something else. **"Why should you hold onto it? Your King promised to return someday, that should be joy worth looking too."**

Naoe fixed his eyes back on the ones looking at him. He couldn't deny it, what Takaya had said was true but he couldn't bring himself too...old habits die hard and...something rolled from his eyes and hit Takaya's forehead. **"Your words hit deep, Takaya."**

**"Naoe."** The teen whispered, the tears splashing on his face. Before he could blink, Takaya had moved swiftly, pressing his mouth to Naoe's. Molding his body to the one before him, absorbing the warmth it provided. When he pulled back, he brushed the tears aside with the back of his hand. **"Naoe, I know that I can never hold enough glory like your King did but can I be your light till your King returns?"**

The Mad Hatter was transfixed on the face, his breathing slowed but his heart raced. He found it hard to link the words in his brain but he opened his mouth. **"Yes."**

Satisfied with the answer, Takaya kissed him again. On a bed, a small click gave on a diamond shaped puzzle box.

* * *

**"Well, looks like our Lord will probably have a fresh start."** The cat chuckled.

**"But, Queen Kousaka still needs to be dealt with, he is even going so far as terrorizing his rule over the kingdom after our Lord passed." **Haruie crossed her arms. **"He is right here in front of us."**

**"Haruie, it was our Lord's wish to be reborn, even if Takaya carries his powers, maybe it would be for the better that he doesn't hold the memories. We can't mess with another person's free will."** Yuzuru spoke.

**"Oh my! Something wise just came from you in how long?"** Yasude poked at him.

**"Stop it."** He blushed.

**"Still, the feelings carry over."** Haruie walked away, leaving the two ageless teens to bicker at one another.

* * *

Naoe squinted as the morning sun glared him awake through the metal laced glass, he felt something shift next to him to find Takaya ducking his face into his chest to escape the light. He recapped last nights events: Takaya pushing him through the door and to the bed as he went between the neck and mouth with kisses and nips. Jackets, vest's and shirts were lost before they both were even on the bed, Takaya straddling his waist and the small hands feeling out every well toned muscle in his torso. Naoe growled at the grind against his crotch, its wasn't threatening just that of needs. To answer the call, Takaya had rolled over to let him lead and Naoe was feeling the smaller chest beneath him, large hands that made Takaya draw out long purr's of pleasure. He found it completely attractive and moved his mouth to the collarbone, tasting the sweat already gathering, the salty essence. His hands slid lower before removing the breeches, drawing them over slender legs that he felt and traced with a finger, causing Takaya to laugh at the ticklish touch. His name escaped the teen's lips in burst's of whispers and pant's.

**"Naoe! Please stop! Please...stop! Naoe!"** He looked up to see Takaya in tear's as he was about to take the boy into his mouth. **"I'm sorry! Naoe, please, stop!"** He shuddered and covered his face in his hands. **"I, can't go...any further, I can't explain it. I can't, please try to understand."** His body racked with sobs.

The Mad Hatter didn't say anything, he already knew what had transpired for Yasude had told him, instead he wrapped his arms about Takaya. **"I'll wait till you are ready."** He whispered as Takaya clung to him, wails now falling from his mouth. And like what happened in the throne room, he fell asleep.

Not wanting to leave him, Naoe stayed with him, even as he himself surrendered to sleep.

**"Naoe...please, kiss me..."** Snapping from the reverie to hear Takaya mumble something unintelligible in his sleep. Had the teen dreamed of something deeper and much further than what they got last night? Probably not, it was simple innocence playing out across his face.

**"I'll kiss you if you wake up Takaya."** Feeling tempted to go along.

**"Really?"**

**"Yes. I will."**

**"Okay."** Like a sleep walker he sat up. **"I'm awake."**

**"That you are, now as I promised."** The boy's eyes were still closed! No, wait, they were half open and translucent. But he took the chin in his fingers and kissed him.

Takaya -still in his sleep drunken stupor- kissed back, pushing Naoe down into the pillows. The teen sat up, suddenly aware of his actions, face flamed in red. **"What really happened?"**

Naoe sat up next to him and kissed the back of his shoulder. **"Nothing really, you were just being cute."**

**"Cute?"**

**"Sleep talking."**

**"I thought I had outgrown that."**

**"You really never outgrow something, especially if its cute."**

Takaya noticed something different about Naoe's eye's, humor coursed through them. **"Onto other matter's, I am awake now."** He ran his fingers through his raven hair, Naoe found the move to be sexy in a simplistic way. **"And between us, until your King returns, we are Lovers."** He got off the bed, hand brushing the puzzle box, he looked down and picked it up, there was a seem across the square portion of it.

**"What's up?"** Naoe noticing how the teen had gotten distracted and slid closer, wrapping his arms about the slender waist.

**"The puzzle box, it's."** Curiously, he gripped the larger portions in both hands and gave double a reverse turn but it stopped, nothing more gave, even as he tried to go backwards, nothing. **"All of a sudden, I think I solved the first part but how it came to be, I don't know."**

**"It will open for you, just have to figure out when though."** A small deep laugh escaped before he was shut up with a kiss.

* * *

Queen Kousaka paced and paced and paced till there was a rut going across the dais of his throne room. He stared at the heart shaped puzzle box on his throne, a three dimensional heart that looked like a strawberry. He had lied, saying that the diamond one was his first, in fact it had been his brothers to begin with. And for all the years he had lived, he still couldn't open his. He knew that each puzzle box was special, some were made for fun, some where made to store items in and some were made with spells and what spells they were and what they respond too, he had no clue. **"Damn you brother, you have escaped me and taken yours with you. I'll give you some time to recover your memories and I made it impossible for you to enjoy your Lover right now. You should be thanking me for not taking you all the way."**

* * *

**"Oh, morning Takaya."** Yuzuru had filled the table with delectable breakfast items.

**"Morning."** His mouth watered at the sight and smell of sausage, he plopped himself down at the table.

**"Yuzuru, what tea are we having?"**

**"Morning Naoe, it's persimmon and hibiscus, thought we should try something a little more exotic."**

**"The fragrance is a wake up I admit."** He sat next to Takaya and earned a squeeze to his wrist, the boy must be jealous.

**"Oh look, the whole gang is here."** Yasude stretched as he entered through the ceiling, melting from its solid structure like a stalactite and his purple and blue stripped tail curled. **"Look's like you aren't late for breakfast Haruie!"**

A fuming white rabbit walked in and took her seat. **"Taking care of my fur is a long process, getting it fluffy and silky so it lies right whenever I run."**

**"Yeah, yeah, we all know how you care for your fur."**

**"Morning Yasude and Haruie."** Yuzuru joined them at the table, the last to sit down. **"The gang is all together."** He chirped and poured the tea.

**"What matters to discuss?"** Naoe spread some butter on a warm slice of toast.

**"The awakening of the Light and Ice army. Takaya."** Haruie passed the plate of sausage to him. **"Since you have the sword, it can only be wielded by you cause of the enormous power you carry."**

He took the plate and dished several links onto his plate before passing it to Naoe. **"I don't know where to begin really, other than the sword I have and the puzzle box I am trying to solve."**

**"I say no use agonizing over it, just do what comes to you."**

**"Oh Yuzuru, you said something wise for two days in a row now."**

**"Enough you two, you fight when ever this happens."** Haruie kicked the cat in the leg and pulled on a large round ear.

**"OW!" **They both exclaim and grip the source of pain.

**"Back on topic." **Naoe cleared his throat with a cough. **"With the sword, you can awaken the army Takaya but we have no clue as to where our King sent them to sleep before he passed. I only have a few guesses and with Haruie pulling double duty in tricking the Queen and searching for the resting place, we are probably at our limit with the difference between the kingdom and queendom, both lands have been searched high and low."**

**"Well, there is one place I can throw out there. If you can't find the resting place any where's would it sound like a much better place to hide in a body of water?"** He slid two sunny-side-up eggs onto his plate and a waffle from the stack in the middle of the table and poured some amber syrup over the food in a single circle.

**"We haven't thought to look there." **Yuzuru spread some raspberry jam on his biscuit.

**"But the problem is which body of water?"** Haruie stabbed a sausage link with her fork.

**"Moon Crater Lake."** Yasude spoke as he recovered from the stinging pain.

**"Moon Crater what?"** Takaya stared unbelievingly.

**"Sorry Takaya, not on the moon per sae, but the lake itself is situated high up on this mountain where a crater exists. It is entirely frozen over but it unfreezes once a year for only a weeks time."**

**"If I recall correctly, the lake was unfrozen round the time the army went missing."** Naoe recounted the years. **"And then this year..."** His face dropped. **"You may not like this Takaya but the lake freezes over in two days and it takes five days to get there."**

**"If only we can get there in one day."** Suddenly losing his appetite.

**"Maybe we can get there in one day. I have been using a device in the Palace to get clear across the country and have mastered it."** Yasude interjected. **"And if we combine our powers then leaping across and up on top of the mountain will be a snap."**

**"To plan something like this, five hours...to put it together."** Naoe nudged Takaya with his knee. **"If we eat, the sooner we can go over the details."** He earned a knee nudge back.

**"And we will need our energy to perform the jump, even as we speak, the lake should be gathering frost on its edge."** Yasude began chowing down his food, making it look effortless.

* * *

Takaya dashed into the room, with Naoe behind him.

**"Alright, you have your sword Takaya?"** The teen patted his hip. **"Now, Haruie will create a time bubble to keep us safe, I will focus on the area we are to land at, Takaya and Naoe, you two will focus your power to charge a jump. Haruie, if you please."**

Haruie pressed her hands together to make a symbol and stood still, a bubble glazed over them all. Yasude did the same, feeling the location its origin point, with a slight nod, he had located it. Takaya and Naoe stood opposite of each other, mirroring the same hand signs, they drew from each other, a sense of intimacy filled the air that was replaced with a warm charge of power.

**"Heed my command and jump us to the destined place!" **Yasude shouted.

A rumble shook under foot and large massive gears turned, increasing speed till nothing but a continual hum remained. The old patterns on the wall spun, turning all colors and hues, blending into one giant undulating, pulsating light show, then a ribbon of incantation blossomed in a single line across the walls, it throbbed with life. A heart beat then reined till silence filled the air, in a blink of an eye, everything stopped and the room was empty.

* * *

Takaya opened his eyes, blinking in shock, Naoe's warm chest.

**"Takaya, I have you; easy, relax."** The rich voice calmed his racing heart as he gained his bearings.

**"Naoe...how...when..."**

**"Once we where catapulted through time, the force knocked you out since it was you first time using the device."**

**"Hey, we found you two."** Yasude smiled with laughter.

**"Takaya, are you okay?"** Haruie's concerned voice made him turn his head.

**"Just a mix of things."** His head felt like he passed through metal barriers several feet thick, pounding from the rush.

**"Its a good thing that Yasude decided on a large vicinity to land us in, or else we'd be in a dog pile."**

**"I'm flattered by your comment."** Yasude mocked.

**"Such a child."** Haruie shook her head.

**"Any way's, we're safe and on the mountain."** Yasude pouts.

**"Well, lets go wake the army before the crater becomes one big skating rink."** Takaya rebounds and Naoe nods in agreement.

They hike up the rest of the way, Naoe supporting Takaya in case he fall's. They find the vastness of where the mountain top should be, a large lake resides.

**"How did this came to be?"** Takaya asks, amazed at the sheer size and vastness of the body of water. **"And how large was the army?"**

**"After the settlement of the duel, the numbers left over from the war were decreased by a quarter, there was at least one hundred thousand."**

**"Well, its probably as the name implies but records state that fire filled the sky and melted the massive glacier that sat as the mountains crown and already filled the existing lake bottom."** Haruie looked ticked that Yasude interrupted her.

Satisfied with the answer, Takaya stared at the frost that was creeping its way from the shore. **"How am I supposed to do this?"** He stared at the impossible.

**"You have the sword and we don't know how our King sealed them."**

Takaya scrutinized Yasude and sat down at the frozen lake edge with a sigh, indeed- how was he supposed to do this in a sense. He had till tomorrow midnight, then the lake would become a massive popsicle and they would have to wait another year. A nauseous panic rose in him, what if the King came back and he would have to be separated from Naoe? No longer be in the warmth of his arms and gentle kisses? His face went even paler. Even though they had just met yesterday and almost went all the way last night, it felt like Naoe belonged to him and him alone. If anything does happen, he'll be kidnapping Naoe for himself. It irked him just to be a replacement for someone, he wanted the man to only look at him, hold him, kiss him and love him.

Naoe sat behind Takaya and drew him in, sensing the others troubled spirit, it unnerved him to feel the discord going through the teen. Thinking that he was frustrated with trying to figure out how to raise the army. He could still hear and fill the words coursing through his veins as Takaya declared them "Lovers," it was powerful and the way he said it was strong with out even batting an eye. Takaya doesn't even know that he is the King reborn, some one will have to break the news and it had to be him. He'll give it away but he found himself weak kneed at the idea and decided to keep the information to himself, for a while. Yet, he would never leave Takaya's side, he couldn't.

Haruie and Yasude sat a distance behind them and watched. **"How romantic..."** The rabbit blushed.

**"Yeah, its good to see those two get along great."** Yasude nodded.

* * *

Takaya felt safe in Naoe's warm arms, the man didn't mind letting him fall asleep on him and he woke to hunger a few hours later. A pear was pressed into his hand and he looked up into an amused face, the heat surged into his cheeks and Takaya hastily bit into the fruit. Such it was and he returned his attention to the lake, the frost barely covered teen feet in on the surface from the edge. He swore that the lake wasn't really a lake but a landlocked ocean that couldn't escape the wrath of freezing for an entire year but have one week's vacation of summer. He chewed on the pear and the idea. One would surely think that its a lake but the King, did he some how have another thought that because it was so big like an ocean, he could hide his army in it? Yet why here instead of an ocean? There were tides and secret currents that would pull things free, rip them from their anchors and send them crashing onto the shore for everybody to find. Why here? It was always calm and it froze over, no one would dare to look beneath a frozen surface and risk getting sick and from what Naoe said, you would have to plan well in advance to watch it thaw after making a journey to the top.

Takaya stood, that was it. **"This isn't a lake, but an ocean."**

**"Takaya?"** Naoe looked up at him.

**"This King hid his army here because its an ocean that's forever calm, unlike the ocean that washes nearly everything ashore. And it freeze's over creating a perfect seal."** Takaya swept an arm to gesture to the body of water. **"The one window of time when its thawed is when the seal is broken."**

**"I see your point but the seal is forming itself up."** Yasude pointed to the crawling frost.

**"Yes but still broken."** Takaya argued back and earned a shrug.

**"Now I get it, after the war, the army was sent here cause it thawed shortly after the end."** Haruie came to the conclusion pretty quick.

**"But how to wake them?"** Naoe stood and looked over the shoulder, seeing why it took twenty one days to reach the other side and forty two to completely walk a full circle.

**"Since the seal is already broken."** Takaya took the sword from his hip. **"I have to wake them with a command."** He smiled. **"They will follow the one strongest enough in power wielding this sword."** He drew the blade, noticing a space near the hand guard, it was empty and in the shape of a prism.

He took a step closer to the edge and pointed the sword outward, Takaya threaded power into the blade, its sharp edge gleamed a pulsating blue.

**"Awaken! Army of Light and Ice! I command you to shed the sleep you are in! Rise to your feet! Army of Light and Ice! I call you to service your Master! Your King of Light and Ice! The Crystal King of Diamonds! Takaya Ohgi!"**

Naoe's ears burned, what was he hearing? Shock coursed his body, instead of hearing his Lords name, it was Takaya's. What was going on? Surely his Lords soul was inside the boy but he could only feel the power he held. If its only the power of his Lord in the boy then where was his soul? He didn't know and the conclusion had to be absolute. Takaya will be the future King of this land and his Lord. Yet he knew he couldn't tear himself away from Takaya, he had waited too long and he didn't want to wait again. The words Takaya said to him last night still pierced his heart, anchoring himself deep.

It was quiet, the others stared as a the slight wind ceased. Did it work?

Nothing.

Nothing.

**"Takaya..."** Yasude began then rumbling occurred and the frost on the lake edge, teen feet in cracked, splintered and burst upwards, spraying cold showers overhead around...

* * *

Sorry guys, I guess I wasn't expecting this to turn into a full novel. I had already planned maybe a 7,000 word story but I was wrong. I am not sure how long this will go on but I will finish it! I promise you my fans! So, for now, please like, fav, follow and review I love you guys! And I will have part two up soon as possible.


End file.
